Black Velvet
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Nova is an 'emo outcast' at school and seems to be pretty much a nobody, but he's got a major crush on the most popular guy in school, Kurosaki Ichigo, quarterback. Ichigo doesn't even know Nova's alive... Teenage Angst! NovaxIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Please enjoy.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************_

_'There he is.... Most popular guy in the entire school...'_ Nova thought, barely lifting his head that was resting on his arm, which were folded on the lunch table. His aqua eyes fixed on the other side of the cafeteria, staring at the orange haired teen sitting at the center of the 'popular' table, laughing and joking with the other popular kids. '_....He's really confident.... he's really really good looking.'_ Nova frowned watching the orange haired teen get up from his table, to throw his garbage away, the trash cans were next to the table that Nova now sat. '_ His skin..... looks really smooth.... I wonder what it would feel like if I touched it....'_

Nova straightened up, brushing his red hair from his eyes watching the orange haired teen toss his garbage.

"Hey Nova," He said and Nova's eyes grew wide.

"H-hi," Nova said in surprise.

"I was wondering if you by any chance had the chemistry notes for chapter nine,"

'_... I didn't even know he knew my name..'_ Nova thought but nodded.

"That's great, do you mind if I copy them? I have to make up the test, and I can't find my notes,"

Nova nodded again, pulling his grey backpack onto the table.

"Do you always sit alone?"

Another nod.

"Not many friends?" The orange haired teen sat across from Nova, who glanced at him, then shrugged.

"Here," Nova muttered holding out a notebook which had a red cover that was drawn all over.

"Thanks Nova, this really means a lot, if I don't past this test, I can't play for the homecoming game next Friday,"

" Not a problem, Ichigo," Nova said blushing slightly.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks again, I'll have these back to you tomorrow," Ichigo said standing as some of his friends yelled at him to hurry. "See ya in class," Ichigo ran out of the cafeteria and Nova put his head back on his arms.

'_I didn't even think he knew I was alive..... That's really odd.... He's got other friends in Chemistry... Why ask me for my notes? Ichigo Kurosaki... would never talk to someone like me.... '_ Nova sighed and stood slowly, pulling his backpack out his left shoulder and head from the cafeteria. He only had a study hall after lunch, so he figured he could skip it, and go home. He hoped his adoptive father, Urahara wouldn't be home, neither would his older brother Kurudo or his little sister Ririn. The three never gave Nova more then a few minutes of piece, Nova just wanted to finish his homework, then go to sleep, like he always did.

Nova stopped at his locker, grabbed the books he'd need, then headed out to the parking lot, pulling his keys from the pocket of his hoodie. He stopped at the blue Ford Fusion and unlocked the doors, throwing his backpack into the back seat, then slammed the door. Nova went to open the driver's side door, but stopped seeing Ichigo rushing from the school, looking rather flustered. Nova shifted, a few minutes later the cause, the football teams wide receiver, Grimmjow came out, looking more pissed off then usually. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm, making Ichigo spin around.

Nova tightened his grip on his keys. The last thing he wanted to do was be in the middle of two fighting football players, but he wanted to step in, Grimmjow was pretty much man handling Ichigo who was smaller then him. Nova could tell they were arguing, but what about, Nova couldn't really make out, just that Ichigo didn't want something that Grimmjow wanted... or something along those lines.

Then something happened, that Nova never expected to see, most of all between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow crashed his lips against Ichigo's who started struggling more, pulling away, and punched Grimmjow hard in the jaw, then rushed off. It took Grimmjow a few minutes to recover, putting a hand on his bruised cheek, watching in the direction that Ichigo had run off in. Nova couldn't help but let a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth. Grimmjow and Nova had been fighting since middle school. Now that they were in high school and Grimmjow was a jock and Nova was 'emo' they clashed even more.

Nova could handle himself in a fight with Grimmjow, but only if they were fighting alone, but Grimmjow usually had a group of other footballers with him, and none of them ever stayed out of the fight. Nova got into his car, and started the engine, before reversing out of his parking spot, and headed from the school. He saw Ichigo walking down the side of the road, and thought about pulling over, but seeing that Ichigo was crying, he figured, that the quarterback probably didn't want someone to see him, so Nova kept driving, turning right at the stop sign.

Nova sighed, seeing Urahara's truck in the driveway, and Kurudo's car also. Nova parked in the street, and pulled his backpack from the backseat and headed inside.

"I'm home," Nova called. A few minutes later a blond blur knocked into his stomach. "... Ririn.... what are you doing?" Nova asked pulling the girl off him and set her down.

"Kurudo is being perverted again!" Ririn cried.

Nova sighed. " You went into his room didn't you?" Nova asked picking up his backpack that he had dropped when Ririn had attacked him.

" I had to get something," Ririn said. "He had his 'books' all over the place,"

"I told you not to go into his room." Nova said. "Just stay outta there from now on," Nova said. He headed upstairs and into his room, shaking his head. Nova tossed his pack on the floor, and locked his door, the last thing he wanted was Urahara barging in or something stupid. Nova pulled his hoodie off, which lifted his shirt, reveling toned abs, and lightly tanned skin.

He turned on his stereo and kicked his shoes off, Nova flopped on his bed with a heavy sigh, and put his hands behind his head. Nova closed his aqua colored eyes. '... _ I should've picked Ichigo up.....'_ He thought and frowned. '_... Not that he'd take the ride.... that's like the only time we've ever talked before.... What the hell?'_ Nova sighed and rolled over and with in a few minutes he was asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Part One.**

Nova is just as hard to write as Chad is... Well makes sense because they are so similar. But here is the first part, I really like it, and I hope you do as well. I'm gonna write the next chapter for Melting Frozen Hearts now, so for now enjoy this, or one of my other stories that is finished or not. Also, I have no idea what to call this story, and it's rather annoying, sitting here, trying to figure it out. But I've gotta help get dinner ready, so I'll stop blabbing.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow.

P.S. This is for Evanescenceangel18, love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

When Nova walked into school on Monday, the school was being decorated in the school colors of black and blue. The football players were all wearing their jerseys, walking down the halls like they owned the place, cheerleaders were dressed in their uniforms, which made Nova roll his eyes, the cheerleaders were practically skipping, which just made Nova wanna roll his eyes more as he stopped at his locker.

Nova opened his locker, stuffing his books into it, then pulling his other's out. He paused to listen to a few cheerleaders giggling about some guy, Nova figured most likely Ichigo or Grimmjow, or both. Nova slammed his locker closed, and headed towards his chemistry class. Even in the class, students were all hyped up about Homecoming.

Nova pulled his hoodie hood up and sat down, putting his head on his arms. Even if the class was actually going to do anything, Nova didn't need to pay attention, he was smarter then he looked. He sighed heavily, listening to the teacher drawl on and on about balancing chemical compounds, and Nova shifted, trying to fall asleep. But the teachers voice was so annoying, it changed tones and Nova couldn't, not listen to it.

The teacher finally said that the lesson was done, and Nova started to fall asleep.

"Anybody home?"

Nova turned his head and looked up. Ichigo smiled at him, taking the chair from the the desk in front of Nova's and sat backwards in it.

"Hi," Nova muttered.

"I see you're rather festive," Ichigo joked. "Still no school spirit?"

Nova shrugged sitting up, and pushed his hood off.

"Coming to the game? Support the team?" Ichigo asked.

Nova shook his head.

"The dance?" Ichigo asked.

Again, a shake of his head, making his red hair move into his face.

"No date?" Ichigo asked.

Nova nodded.

"You know, I could hook you up with a girl, as payment for letting me use your notes," Ichigo said.

Nova shook his head.

"To shy to talk to girls?" Ichigo asked.

'_Not really'_ Nova thought, but shook his head instead

"None of the girls catch your eye?" Ichigo asked leaning forward against the Nova's desk.

Nova blushed and shook his head.

"What is it then? Got a girl who doesn't wanna go to the dance?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm gay," Nova said bluntly as the bell rang. He stood and grabbed his back.

"Oh," Ichigo mumbled blushing slightly.

Nova shrugged and walked from the room.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo chased after Nova. "I don't care if you're gay or anything. I'm actually rather... open minded," He said and Nova looked at him.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Huh? Why what?" Ichigo asked putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Talk with me?" Nova asked. "You're the most popular guy in school, I'm a nobody,"

"I like the nobody," Ichigo said and Nova blushed. "I'm tired of all the loud talking, and needing to act 'cool' because I'm the quarterback. I'm not really like that, I'm actually a quiet person, and don't really like being around people who think I'm something I'm not," Ichigo said.

"Why play?" Nova asked.

Ichigo looked down and shrugged. "My dad.... he wanted me to play, because he played. I tried out, but never thought I'd actually make it, or be first string and quarterback,"

"Quit," Nova said.

"Season's almost over," Ichigo muttered.

"People will still think you're popular," Nova said, stopping in the stairwell as the bell rang. He looked at Ichigo who sat down on the stairs. So Nova sat next to him.

"I'm very aware of that," Ichigo muttered and sighed. "... this is nice,"

"What?" Nova asked.

"Sitting with you," Ichigo said. "I know you probably think I'm an annoying jock who likes to whine even though his life is 'perfect'. And its awkward because I've never actually talked to you before the other day," Ichigo glanced at Nova. "But I feel comfortable.... around you,"

Nova blushed and looked at Ichigo who smiled sadly. "You've... got a lot on your shoulders?"

Ichigo laughed hollowly. "Tell me about it," Ichigo said and stood.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Nova said and Ichigo glanced at him.

"....yea," Ichigo said. "I... should get to class. See ya around," Ichigo started walking down the stairs.

"Bye," Nova said and Ichigo turned to look at him.

"...yea," Ichigo gave a small sad smile, then left.

Nova frowned. '_It's the second time... I'm letting him go when he's upset...'_ Nova thought standing slowly. '_... but what would I say to him?.... I've never been.... emotional....'_

Nova sighed shifting his backpack on his shoulder, he started to walk after Ichigo, but stopped, then shook his head and turned around heading in the opposite direction towards his next class, he didn't need to be any later then he was already.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Part Two**

I figured that this is going to be to more then three parts, because I can't fit it all in three parts. So it's just gonna go until it's done I guess. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. It's slowly forming more then just the basic high school fic puppy love kinda thing. It's still gonna be fluffy, because Nova is fluffy.

Anyways thanks for reading, please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the next few days, Ichigo was normal. Laughing with his 'popular' friends. Being all hyped up about the game, and didn't say another word to Nova. Nova wasn't sure if he should be glad that Ichigo wasn't talking to him, because when Ichigo was, Nova's hopes of actually having a chance with the guy he's had a crush on since 8th grade. Or if he should be upset that Ichigo pretty much just fucked with him for two days to get over his little whining phase, then just decided Nova wasn't worth his time anymore.

It was lunch, Friday, the day of the homecoming game, and dance. Nova was sitting alone like usual, finishing his homework so that he didn't have to take his work home over the four day weekend. He was pissed, trying to ignore the popular table which was louder then normal. After about half an hour of bullshit and yelling Nova slammed his book shut and stuffed his it into his bag and threw his bag onto his shoulder and rushed from the cafeteria, passing the popular table as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Nova!"

Nova kept walking, knowing it was Ichigo. '_ So you do remember my name asshole,' _ Nova thought pushing the front door of the school open.

"Hey Nova! Damnit!" Ichigo grabbed Nova's arm and Nova turned.

"What?" Nova snapped.

"Why aren't you staying for the rally?" Ichigo asked

"Why should I? I've never stayed before," Nova said pulling his arm away from Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something then sighed closing it, Ichigo looked down. "I guess..... you don't have a reason to...." Ichigo finally said.

Nova shook his head and started walking to his car,

"You're mad right?" Ichigo asked and Nova turned around again. "Because I'm acting like nothing's wrong, and ignoring you,"

"It's no different from any other day," Nova said crossing his arms. "Do what ever the hell you want, I've no say in your life,"

"I want us to be friends," Ichigo said looking up at Nova.

Nova blushed slightly.

"Will you at least come to the game?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't like football," Nova said.

"I'd like to see you in the crowd," Ichigo said. "Even if you don't really pay attention, or hell you could sleep if you wanted... I'd just like to see you there,"

Nova shifted. ".....Alright," he said and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Thanks," Ichigo said smiling.

Nova nodded.

"I'll see you tonight, kick off is at 7," Ichigo said

" Yea," Nova said.

"Bye," Ichigo said and left.

'_ I don't know a damn thing about football....'_ Nova shook his head and went to his car and unlocked the doors. '_I could've stayed home... and slept'_ Nova sighed starting his car. He pulled out of his parking space. '_ What the hell... why does he actually even care if I go?'_ Nova rolled his eyes, taking the right turn to get to his house. Kurudo's car was the only car in the driveway, Nova parked his car and got out, heading into the house.

Nova headed up the stairs and went into his room. He turned on his stereo, and tossed his bag on the floor, then kicked off his shoes. Nova closed the door to his room and locked the door. He pulled off his hoodie and shirt, tossing them on the floor. He had a few hours to grab a quick nap before the game, so Nova set the alarm on his phone then flopped on his bed, rolling onto his back and put an arm behind his head, then rested the other one on his stomach and sighed. '_What was... that look in his eyes though?....' _ Nova groaned and rolled over, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova's phone went off, and he groaned, rolling over to grope around for it on the window seal, he turned it off and groaned again sitting up.

He scratched his stomach and stood slowly, pulling his shirt and hoodie back on, Nova didn't bother trying to fix his hair, it had a mind of it's own anyways. Nova grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell and stuffed them in his pocket, then put his shoes on, and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Urahara said, popping his head out of his office.

"Just out," Nova said. Urahara raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back in a few hours,"

"Who are you going to see?" Urahara said. "Hopefully not one of your ex's."

Nova rolled his eyes. "No, I'm leaving," Nova went to the door.

"I hope to see you home by midnight," Urahara said.

Nova closed the door behind him, and went to his car.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Nova got to the school, and managed to find a parking place. He bought a ticket and found a seat at the top of the bleachers. Nova pulled out his cell phone and started playing games to keep himself from extreme boredom.

At 7 the band started playing, making Nova look up, the crowd started cheering as the football team rushed out onto the field, and Nova shifted, seeing Ichigo, with the number 01 on his jersey along with his last name across his shoulders. Nova couldn't help but blush, Ichigo's ass looked really good in those tight white football pants. Nova shook his head, and returned to his game, sighing seeing as he had to start over at level one, having lost when he stopped to stare at Ichigo's ass.

Nova sighed, it was going to be a really long night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The team won 30-7, and all Nova got out of it was senseless violence and a headache. He waited, until most of the crowd had died down, everyone rushing to change, then go to the hotel for the dance. Nova stood finally, as the lights were being turned off in the stadium and pulled his keys from his pockets and headed to his car.

"Glad you came,"

Nova looked up, Ichigo was leaning against the side of Nova's car, arms crossed over his chest. Ichigo had showered, and put on normal close, Ichigo's favorite, tight shirt, and tight ripped dark wash jeans with a few chains hanging on the right hip.

"Aren't you going to the dance?" Nova asked.

".... No," Ichigo said.

"Aren't you homecoming king or something?" Nova asked unlocking the doors of his car.

" I was prince or something stupid, I don't really care," Ichigo said shifting. "Can we.... grab something to eat?" Ichigo asked.

Nova thought for a second, then gave a short nod. "I'll drive,"

Ichigo smiled and got into the passenger seat of Nova's car. Nova started the engine and drove from the parking lot. " How about we try that new place on the other side of town, it's supposed to be pretty quiet, not to expensive either," Ichigo suggested glancing at Nova who nodded. ".....I really am glad you came to the game, I saw you pretty much as soon as I looked into the bleachers,"

Nova glanced at Ichigo, blushing slightly. " I didn't really watch,"

"I don't care," Ichigo said. "Just the fact that you came, because I asked, was enough," Ichigo said wringing his hands slightly.

" I had no idea what was going on when I did watch," Nova said and Ichigo laughed softly.

"Half the people who come to the game don't know anything about it anyways. They just like the excuse to yell and wear body paint," Ichigo laughed and Nova's lips curved up slightly. "But, it's all in good fun I guess,"

Nova pulled the car into a parking space and they got out of the car, and headed into the place. Thankfully it was pretty empty, just an old couple, and a family with a few kids. They ordered their food, paid, and found a table in the back, away from everyone. At first, the conversation was just small talk, this and that about school, music; which they both had the same favorite band. They also talked about movies, and to Nova's surprise books.

"...Hey Nova.... can I ask you a personal question?" Ichigo asked twirling the straw in his cup.

Nova looked at him, thinking for a moment, then nodded once.

"How did you... know that you were gay?" Ichigo asked.

Nova blushed slightly then looked down. " Hard to tell...... I guess when all the other guys were talking about girls in middle school, I didn't notice girls," Nova said quietly. " When my first crush turned out to be a guy.... things kinda just fell into place," Nova looked at Ichigo, who was staring into his cup deeply. "Why?"

"... Just wondering," Ichigo frowned. "Have you dated a lot?"

"Not a lot, but enough," Nova said. Ichigo blushed slightly and put his hands around the bottom of his cup. " I saw.... that day when you were fighting with Grimmjow, outside of school,"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes were wide and he looked terrified. ".... Really?" Ichigo asked, then bit his bottom lip and looked down. "... I know you really have no reason to.... but could you please.... not tell anyone,"

"Why would I tell anyone?" Nova asked and Ichigo looked at him. "I'm not a bastard,"

Ichigo smiled slightly and looked down. "Yea, I guess so, thanks," Ichigo fiddled with his cup.

"Can I ask why you two were fighting though?" Nova asked.

Ichigo sighed. "He wanted me to go to homecoming with him.... then do things afterwards that.... I refused to," Ichigo blushed slightly. "We were 'dating' for a little over three months, but sneaking around behind everyone's back, most of all our parents. I don't know how my dad would react, but his would blow a fuse,"

Nova nodded.

"I mean.... how could he even want that if.... I'm not even sure about all this," Ichigo bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Sorry.... I'm doing it again,"

"Not a problem," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Excuse me, but we're closing,"

Nova pulled his cell from his pocket. "Whoa, it's almost midnight," He mumbled standing slowly. Ichigo did then too, they tossed their garbage and walked out to Nova's car.

"Do you mind if we don't go yet? My dad thinks I'm not going to be back until later, since I'm supposed to be at the dance and everything," Ichigo mumbled.

Nova nodded, and leaned back in his seat, then turned on the radio.

Ichigo leaned back in his seat to and sighed. ".... Thanks for this," Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. " I had a good time,"

Nova smiled slightly, then nodded, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

**-------------------------------------------**

Nova felt someone shake his shoulder and he groaned.

"Nova, wake up man,"

Nova jumped and looked at Ichigo who was sitting in the passenger seat still. "...What?"

"We fell asleep," Ichigo said rubbing his face. "It's five o'clock in the morning,"

"Shit," Nova sat his seat up, and started the car.

"My dad is gonna flip," Ichigo said as Nova speed from the parking lot, back towards school.

"Sorry," Nova muttered.

"No it's not your fault," Ichigo said. "I fell asleep too,"

Nova glanced at him.

" Really, I'll make something up so my dad doesn't get mad," Ichigo said. "I hope your dad doesn't flip,"

Nova shrugged pulling into the school parking lot, to the only car in the lot and parked.

"But, thanks Nova, I had a nice time," Ichigo said and fumbled with the door handle. "I'll see you at school," He said finally getting the door open.

"Bye," Nova said.

"Bye," Ichigo smiled then closed the door, and got into his own car.

Nova waited until Ichigo pulled away, before leaving himself, and headed home. '_....That's a little.... awkward..... I wonder what he looks like asleep.... damnit, he was sleeping right next to me, and I didn't even know,' _ Nova sighed parking his car and ran into the house, then froze seeing Urahara standing at the base of the stairs.

"Was wondering when you'd get home," Urahara said. "So who is he?"

" Uh..... just a friend?" Nova said quietly,

"Where did you and your friend go?" Urahara said.

"Well... we went to the football game, then to get something to eat..... then fell asleep in the car. Nothing happened, I swear," Nova said fumbling his his car keys.

"Just don't get yourself hurt again Nova," Urahara said and Nova looked up at him. " What? Just because I'm not your real dad, doesn't mean I can't worry about your well being?"

Nova shook his head. "No... I just.... Thanks Urahara, but I don't think that this is that kinda relationship," Nova gave a smile that looked more like a frown.

Urahara sighed and walked over to Nova, and ruffled his hair. " Alright, well I'll let you off this time for missing curfew because you usually never do. Now go upstairs and go to be, sleep away your weekend," Urahara said and Nova looked at him. " Go, before I change my mind, and make you clean the attic or something,"

Nova nodded and went up the stairs two at a time and into this room. He didn't bother to undress, barely taking the time to kick off his shoes before he flopped on the bed stomach first and sighed, putting his arms under the pillows and closed his eyes. '_...Not that kinda relationship..... I want it to me though...... more then anything else....' _Nova thought closing his eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Part 3**

I lost the script for the next chapters, I can't find it anywhere and it's driving me nuts. *sigh* I don't know where in the world it could possibly be either, but I will keep looking, and I kinda remember part of the next chapter so I can start it, but I still wanna find those freaking pages, I worked hard on them..... But whatever, if not I'll just free write it, that's what I usually do after the first two chapters anyways.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova walked into school after the long weekend, he was still going over the night he had spent with Ichigo. Nova stopped at his locker and opened it, only to have it shut quickly, almost catching his hand.

"Pretty good reflexes for a fruit,"

Nova looked to his right, Grimmjow was leaning against the lockers next to Nova's, and it was easy to see, Grimmjow was pissed off.

"What do you want?" Nova asked.

"Do you like stealing stuff Nova?" Grimmjow asked grabbing Nova's shirt and pulling Nova to him.

"Don't know what you're talking about,"

"Going out with Ichigo," Grimmjow hissed.

" If you weren't such an asshole, he would've been with you," Nova said pushing Grimmjow's hand from his shirt.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, and swung his fist at Nova's face. Nova ducked, swinging his knee to catch Grimmjow in the gut. Grimmjow wasn't that ease to take care of though. Grimmjow grabbed Nova's arm, and threw Nova back against the lockers, and this time Grimmjow's fist connected with Nova's jaw.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Nova looked to his right, Ichigo was running down the hall, and yanked Grimmjow off of Nova.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo said pushing Grimmjow away. "Are you stupid, if you get into a fight again, you're gonna be benched for the last four games of the season," Ichigo stopped when Grimmjow's back was to the wall opposite the lockers when Nova was still leaning against, nursing a pained jaw. "We'll talk later, now go," Ichigo said quietly to Grimmjow, but Nova heard.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, but left and Ichigo turned to Nova.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked walking over to Nova.

Nova nodded and picked up his bag.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

Nova shook his head.

"I should've warned you that Grimmjow's possessive," Ichigo said quietly.

"It's fine," Nova said then moved his head away when Ichigo touched the bruise forming on Nova's jaw.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, but pulled away when the hall started to fill with students now that it was closer to the time school would start.

Nova nodded.

"Grimmjow's got one hell of a right hook," Ichigo said following Nova from the crowded hallway, to an empty stairwell. Ichigo reached for Nova's jaw again, but Nova grabbed his hand.

"It's fine," Nova repeated and Ichigo frowned.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, and Nova let his hand go. "I'm gonna break up with him today," He muttered.

"Why?" Nova asked and Ichigo blushed.

"Well.... because I-"

"Oi Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow came over and grabbed him. " Fuck, let go,"

"No, not letting you hang with this fruit," Grimmjow said and started pulling Ichigo away.

Nova gritted his teeth, and lunged, hitting Grimmjow hard in the jaw, making him stumble back, and let Ichigo go. "Fuck off Grimmjow," Nova growled and Grimmjow looked at him.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Grimmjow asked standing straight.

"Fuck off," Nova repeated.

Grimmjow swung, and Nova dodged, swinging his fist. Soon they were a rather undignified mess of swinging limbs and bloody faces, and bruises. And like in every high school, when there's a fight, as many students crowd around it, cheering the two on, some even pulling out phones to record the fight or take pictures.

Ichigo was yelling at them both to stop, but being held back by a few other members of the football team,

"I suggest the two of you knock it off!"

Nova and Grimmjow both stopped, looking up at the football coach Zaraki.

"Both of you, Kurosaki too, march, principal's office," Zaraki ordered.

Nova and Grimmjow pulled apart, fighting the urge to start swinging again and followed Zaraki to the principal's office, Ichigo followed in front of them, well just because Zaraki and grabbed Ichigo and started dragging him along.

" I didn't even do anything! I was trying to stop them," Ichigo protested.

"Shut up Kurosaki," Zaraki said opening the door to the principal's office. "Here ya go," Zaraki said pushing Ichigo down into one of the chairs as Nova and Grimmjow walked in and slumped into the other seats, one on either side of Ichigo.

"Well I can say I'm surprised to see two of you here, not you Grimmjow, not in the least," the principal said, a dark skinned woman named Yoruichi. "Now, Nova Grimmjow, tell me why you two were fighting,"

"Because Grimmjow's a caveman," Nova said.

"You fucking b-"

"Language Grimmjow," Yoruichi said. "Alright, Ichigo why don't you explain why Nova and Grimmjow were fighting, and what the relation of their fight to you,"

Ichigo swallowed and slouched lower in his chair. "I don't know," Ichigo said looking at his shoes.

"I think you do," Yoruichi said. "Nothing said here leaves this room, you know that, so why not just tell me,"

" Teenage angst," Ichigo said quietly, Nova snorted, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Damnit boys," Yoruichi snapped. "Well Nova, Grimmjow as punishment for fighting, it's automatically five days suspension, Ichigo I'm giving you two days of ISS,"

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Ichigo yelled.

"Instigating a fight," Yoruichi said.

"That's fucking bull shit," Ichigo snapped.

"If you don't watch the language I'll add another," Yoruichi said. "You'll start tomorrow Ichigo, go to class,"

Ichigo stood quickly and stormed from the room, slamming the door.

" Nova, I already called Kisuke, he said to drive yourself home," Yoruichi said. "Grimmjow, your older brother is coming to pick you up,"

"Great which one?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Ulquiorra," Yoruichi said and Grimmjow swore. "Watch your language,"

Nova stood and left, he went to the stairwell and grabbed his bag, then stopped at his locker and grabbed all his books. He slammed his locker shut and went to his car.

**------------------------------------------------**

"So why were you fighting? Who were you fighting with?" Urahara asked as soon as Nova walked in the front door.

"I fought with Grimmjow, because he's an ass," Nova said.

"Grimmjow? The same kid that tried to stuff you in your locker in middle school?" Kurudo asked and Nova rolled his eyes.

"Yea him," Nova said. "Can I go to my room now?"

Urahara shook his head and sighed. " Go," He said.

Nova went up to his room and threw his bag on the floor and sighed heavily. He went into the bathroom to wash the blood from his face then groaned, seeing that he also had it in his hair. Nova pulled his hoodie and his shirt off and turned on the sink's warm water. He leaned down and put his head under the water and washed his hair and face until the water ran clear. Nova shook his head and turned the water off and walked into his room.

"Someone's here to see you," Urahara said and Nova jumped.

"Do you not knock?" Nova asked glaring at Urahara.

"I did, you just didn't hear me," Urahara said. "I'll send him up,"

"Who is it?" Nova asked.

Urahara shrugged walking from the room.

Nova shook his head again and went to his closet to pull on a clean shirt.

"Hey,"

Nova looked up. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Nova asked fixing his shirt quickly.

" I skipped," Ichigo said shrugging. " How's your face?"

"Fine," Nova said shifting nervously.

"I hope you don't mind, I can't go home. Is it cool if I hang here?" Ichigo asked.

'_.... you should not be in my room Ichigo,'_ Nova thought but nodded anyways. '_ .....just relax, it's not really a big deal,'_

"Thanks for standing up to Grimmjow for me," Ichigo said sitting on Nova's bed.

Nova swallowed thickly. "Not a problem," Nova muttered. '_ So much for sleeping... what are you doing Ichigo?'_ Nova stepped over and sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned back against the wall.

"I didn't think that you'd be as strong as you are," Ichigo said looking at Nova. "But seeing you without your shirt, instead of that baggy hoodie, you're pretty fit,"

Nova blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're room's pretty plain," Ichigo said looking around. "I thought there'd be band posters and stuff all over your walls,"

Nova shrugged and pulled his right knee to his chest.

"My room's this plain too, so I guess I shouldn't say anything huh?" Ichigo smiled looking at Nova.

"Why are you here?" Nova asked.

" I wanted to be with you," Ichigo said blushing, which made Nova blush and look away.

"Two weeks ago, you didn't even know my name," Nova said.

"That's not true," Ichigo said. "I've noticed you since the eighth grade," Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. "You're quiet, but you're not invisible, your red hair sticks out to me,"

"Why?" Nova asked.

"I like it," Ichigo said and Nova blushed again.

Nova ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends of it lightly and Ichigo laughed softly. Nova looked at him.

"Your hair suits you, makes your eyes stand out more," Ichigo said leaning closer. Nova blushed brighter and his heart started racing.

"Ichigo, you're a little close," Nova said quietly trying to move back, but he was already against the wall.

"Sorry," Ichigo said pulling away. "How can you have dated people if you don't like to be close to people? How could you have sex?" Ichigo said.

"It's different when you're dating them," Nova said.

"So if we were going out, you'd not mind if I was close to you?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess not," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him.

"Then let's go out," Ichigo said.

"W-what?" Nova asked.

"Lets. Go. Out," Ichigo said slower and Nova swallowed slowly.

"You haven't even broken up with Grimmjow yet," Nova said.

"I think he'll get the message," Ichigo said.

"....That's kinda..."Nova's voice trailed off as Ichigo leaned closer. Before he could react, their lips were together, and they were kissing. Nova closed his eyes and put his hand on the side of Ichigo's neck and deepened the kiss, licking over Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo's lips parted and Nova moved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moaned as Nova's tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

They pulled apart slowly, a thin string of saliva connected their lips. Both of them were blushing, breathing somewhat hard.

".... I didn't think you'd.... be able to kiss like that," Ichigo said putting his fingers to his lips. "Or that you had a tongue ring," He added, his blush growing brighter.

Nova nodded.

"Can I see?" Ichigo asked.

Nova opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing off the barbell stud that went through it.

" That's really awesome," Ichigo said. Nova closed his mouth. "Have you had it long?"

"Since freshman year," Nova said.

Ichigo swallowed, then leaned forward again, and kissed Nova. He kissed back, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth slowly. Ichigo's tongue moved over Nova's to play with the barbell. Ichigo moaned closing his eyes, and Nova put a hand on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo reached up and put his hands on Nova's chest, fisting Nova's shirt tightly.

Nova pulled away. "I think... we should stop there," He muttered blushing brightly.

Ichigo was somewhat dazed and he nodded slowly. "I'll... go now...." Ichigo stood slowly. "See you in a few days," Ichigo said and left. Nova sighed heavily and laid down on his bed, trying to ignore the tightness in his jeans, and the steadily increase in body heat. Nova closed his eyes. He didn't want to jack off, but at the same time, it was kinda hard not to reached down and rub his erection through his jeans.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Part 4**

Holy hell, I got two parts done in one day, I'm awesome sometimes. Lol, jk... anyways I've got school tomorrow, and I have to stay after, so I don't know if I will be able to update or not, but I will try if nothing else. Sorry though, no Nova masturbation for you. I'm so mean XD

Thanks for reading. Please review and comment.

ConstantSnow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This story is of mature content, read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Part Five

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova walked into school after his suspension was over, his lip was still slightly spilt, and his right eye was still darkened from a bruise. Like always, he ignored the muttering, and went to his locker, Nova was to happy to care about what rumors Grimmjow might have spread. Nova sighed happily, still remembering the feel of Ichigo's lips that he had been remembering for the past few days.

"Hey there,"

Nova smiled seeing Ichigo leaning against his locker. "Hey," Nova said back.

"Enjoy your little vacation?" Ichigo asked smiling.

Nova nodded standing in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at Nova, and Nova felt his heart skip a beat, they were pretty close, and Ichigo looked really good right now.

" What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked.

Nova shrugged.

"Come on, you can tell me," Ichigo said.

'_You're beautiful,'_ Nova thought, but only shook his head.

"You're no fair," Ichigo said quietly as the bell rang signifying the start of class. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Nova said resting his head on his arms and looked at Ichigo who smiled.

Ichigo shook his head and looked away. "Dork,"

Nova sighed, closed his eyes, but smiled softly.

**--------------------------------------**

"Hey, hey No-va, wake up, the bell rang," Ichigo sighed shaking Nova's shoulder. " Come on you lazy bum, get up, get up,"

Nova opened his eyes and looked up.

"The bell rang," Ichigo said and Nova yawned. "Get up," Ichigo repeated.

" I'm up," Nova said and stood slowly, grabbing his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough," Ichigo said as the two walked down the halls. "How can you sleep through an entire class, and still manage to get notes and ace you classes?" Ichigo asked.

Nova shrugged.

"There's got to be a method to your madness," Ichigo said and Nova shook his head. "Well, then maybe you could tutor me, I have trouble with my English class,"

Nova nodded slowly.

"Great," Ichigo said smiling. "Come over to my house after school then,"

"I'll give you a ride home," Nova said.

"Sounds good," Ichigo said. "Well this is my stop, I'll see you next period,"

Nova nodded, and Ichigo went into his class.

'..._ wait.... Did I just walk him to his class?'_ Nova thought, a look of confusion on his face. '_ Holy hell.....'_

Nova shook his head and went to his next class, but he didn't sleep, he stared blankly out the window thinking about Ichigo, then groaned, putting his head on the desk and put his hood over his head. Nova sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead against his arms, then fell asleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Nova," Ichigo said looking at Nova. "Wanna eat lunch together?" Ichigo asked and Nova looked at him. "I'm being serious.... What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Nova said smiling. "Let's go before all the good food is gone,"

Ichigo smiled, leading Nova into the cafeteria. "What would you say your favorite food is?" Ichigo asked and Nova looked at him.

"Anything salty?" Nova shrugged.

"You sound like you don't know," Ichigo said.

Nova shrugged and Ichigo laughed.

"You really are strange," Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. "Okay so.... salty food, alternative music, crime books, and sleeping," Ichigo said.

Nova nodded as they sat at the table Nova usually sat at alone. " Sweets, anything but country, sci-fi and sports," Nova said and Ichigo smiled.

"I guess so," Ichigo said.

"What the hell are you doing with this thing?"

Nova didn't bother reacting, Ichigo however looked up. "I can hang out with who ever I want to Grimmjow," Ichigo said quietly. "You should be staying away from Nova, you can't get into anymore fights, you'll get expelled,"

"What does he have, that I don't?" Grimmjow asked, and Nova looked up then.

"What are you talking about Grimm?" Ichigo asked standing slowly.

"Have your two fucked yet?" Grimmjow hissed.

"No," Ichigo said quickly. "Grimm.... not here.... please,"

" Then when Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked bitterly. "How is this ever gonna fix itself?"

"There's nothing to fix," Nova said standing. "Back off Grimmjow,"

" This has nothing to do with you," Grimmjow said stepping towards Nova, but Ichigo stepped between them.

"Would you two please just cut it out," Ichigo said quietly. "People are staring, they're gonna get the wrong idea,"

"But it's not the wrong idea," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm. "We are fighting over you,"

"Shut up," Ichigo said pulling away from Grimmjow. "I'm not a fucking thing,"

"I think you should leave Grimmjow," Nova said moving Ichigo aside carefully. "You two are over, there's no point for you to be hanging around him anymore,"

"Fucking bastard," Grimmjow growled. Nova and Grimmjow stepped towards each other but Ichigo stepped between them both.

"I said enough," Ichigo said. " Grimmjow, just go already,"

"I'm not giving up," Grimmjow said, gave a short glare at Nova, then stormed away.

Ichigo turned to Nova. "I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled.

"Not a problem," Nova said and Ichigo smiled. Nova sat back down, and Ichigo did too. "I'm not as weak as I look, you don't have to protect me,"

"No, I do," Ichigo said looking down. "I know how Grimmjow is, even after only being with him as a couple for a few months, he'd get angry when other people would just look at me. It was nice at first, I thought that it was kinda cute, but now, it's just kinda scary," Ichigo said. "I should've waited longer before asking you out," Ichigo's voice had steadily gotten softer, until Nova could barely hear it. "Made things easier if I had,"

"I don't care," Nova said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and sighed heavily, looking around the cafeteria. Nova looked over his shoulder, a lot of people were staring, Nova could hear faint mumbling about them. Nova sighed.

"Wanna leave?" Nova asked.

"Yea," Ichigo said standing slowly. Nova stood, and they tossed their trays, and left the cafeteria.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that," Nova said quietly. " This is going to be a little awkward at first but it's not all that bad, y'know.... if they find out,"

Ichigo sighed and stopped in the stairwell. " How did you do it?" Ichigo asked.

Nova shrugged. "I just did," Nova said sitting down on the stairs and Ichigo sat next to him.

"How did you work up the courage to tell people?" Ichigo asked.

"I got caught," Nova said blushing. " My dad caught me with my first boyfriend and things just kinda exploded after that,"

" Oh," Ichigo sighed and leaned forward. " This is so difficult, why can't anything just be easy?"

"Life's not supposed to be easy," Nova said.

Ichigo looked at Nova. "I'm glad you're gonna be next to me for all this crazy stuff," Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. "I really do like you Nova. I have noticed you before, thought that you were really good looking, but I never could work up the nerve to say anything until now," Ichigo looked down. "Even now, I'm scared as hell,"

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Well... the whole thing with Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "Plus being found out,"

" I don't mind if.... we pretend not to be together durning school," Nova said. "If it makes it easier for you. We wait until you're ready," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him again. " I don't mind, really,"

" I want to spend time with you though," Ichigo said. " I like being around you,"

"Why?" Nova asked.

"You're interesting. You don't care what other people think about you, you just act like yourself, not what other people want you to be. I wish I could be like that," Ichigo said and Nova smiled softly as he blushed.

"Thanks," Nova said quietly.

"Don't thank me," Ichigo said.

"Already did," Nova said and Ichigo laughed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Part Five.**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, school is getting more crazy as school draws to a close, 17 more days and counting. It's so annoying, some of the teachers in my school are trying to pile on as much work as possible on seniors before the years over, not smart, most seniors won't do it, and it'll lower their grades so I'm running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, trying to get all my homework done, make up work from days I was sick and it's crazy, I'm staying after school for an hour and a half, and coming into school early to get all the stuff done, and it's stressful. But I finally managed to get this chapter done, and hopefully I'll be able to get then next chapter done when I can and posted ASAP, but I don't know if it'll be tomorrow or this weekend.

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow.

P.S.: I'm writing a GaaraxNaruto Fic, and I will be posting that when I've got the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** This story contains mature material, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Six**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova was sitting on the hood of his car after school, waiting for Ichigo to come out. Nova was nervous, he kept fidgeting with his hair, looking at his watch, even though there was no need to, the bell hadn't even rung for the last class to let out for the day. '_...Going to his house.... gonna be in his room....'_ Nova inhaled deeply. '_ Don't be stupid... it's not that big a deal,'_ Nova looked up as the bell rang. It was five more minutes before Ichigo came out and walked over to Nova.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked and Nova nodded pushing himself off the hood of the car and unlocked the car doors. Ichigo got into the passenger seat and Nova looked up hearing people talking, and Grimmjow was heading right for Nova. He got into his car and slammed the door and pulled from the parking spot as Grimmjow threw a bottle of soda at the car. Nova speed out of the parking lot shaking his head in annoyance.

"Sorry," Ichigo said quietly and Nova glanced at him. Ichigo was wringing his hands, looking hard down at the dashboard.

"I don't care," Nova said.

"This is gonna get really bad," Ichigo said. Nova reached over and put his hand over Ichigo's. Ichigo looked up at him, Ichigo shifted his hands and wrapped then around Nova's. "Grimmjow's crazy possessive, I'm sorry,"

"It's not a problem," Nova said and Ichigo smiled.

"You always say that," Ichigo looked down at their hands and squeezed Nova's hand tighter. "You've got strong large hands," He said absent minded. Nova chuckled and Ichigo blushed and looked at him. "That was a stupid thing to say," Ichigo blushed brighter.

"It was cute," Nova said. Ichigo frowned and looked out the window.

"I'm not cute," Ichigo said.

"If you say so," Nova said.

**----------------------------------------------**

Ichigo took Nova into his room and closed the door. Ichigo's room was strangely plain, Nova was expecting sports posters and video games, but there wasn't any of that. Some dirty clothes littered the floor, and the blankets on the bed were ruffled, but other then that the room was clean and organized.

"Sorry, I forgot that I didn't clean up," Ichigo muttered picking up the dirty clothes and put them in a small basket behind the door.

"Doesn't bother me," Nova said looking at Ichigo. '_.... Why is he so nervous?'_

"Do you want something to drink before we get started?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm fine," Nova said taking the desk chair and sat. " Let's get started,"

"Sure," Ichigo said putting his backpack on his bed and started pulling out his English work.

Nova picked up the notebook and started flipping though it. "What is it that you don't get?" Nova asked.

"The novel we're reading, is so boring, I can't stay awake long enough to get more then a few pages into it," Ichigo said sitting on the edge of the bed near Nova.

Nova picked up the book and flipped through the pages quickly, stopping every few pages to read. "I can see why, who ever wrote this book is a moron,"

Ichigo laughed and Nova looked at him. "You can tell that from just reading a few pages?" Ichigo asked.

" Yea," Nova said. " You've got the main character, Aliix, which is a chick," Nova said. "Then you've got Eric, the male lead, who has a gay twin brother who's in love with a younger guy," Nova looked down at the book and flipped through a few more pages. "Turns out Aliix is the princess of angels and Eric is the grandson of the devil, it's not all that hard to figure out that there's gonna be some stupid drama where she's taken back to heaven, then doesn't want to live without Eric, then they end back together anyways, and then have a son," Nova said, then flipped through the last few pages. "Oh, then Aliix gets 'sick' has to go back to heaven, sleeps for a few hundred years and when she comes back her son is fully grown and really powerful, and she has to get back into her relationship with Eric,"

"How does any of that make sense?" Ichigo asked and Nova shrugged.

"But in order to take a test on it," Nova said. "You only have to remember names, and a few large points which I already told you, then the rest of the test will be what did you think of this and that,"

"Great," Ichigo said and Nova smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got all day to help," Nova said rolling the chair closer to the bed. " So, let's get started, the more we get done now, the easier it'll be," Nova said. " Lucky for you, I've had to read this book before, so I can tell you all the important parts, and you just have to keep notes, and study them for the test. You've got Mr. A for English right?"

"Yea, crazy old man," Ichigo muttered.

"He hasn't changed his test in a million years, so you'll do just fine, I've got a photographic memory, and I never seem to forget anything, so it's all good," Nova said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not cheating until you get caught," Nova said and Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, let's get started," Ichigo said.

********************************************************

"Ichigo, dinner's ready,"

Nova groaned and opened his eyes and looked around. He had ended up falling asleep after he had told Ichigo which pages to read. A clock on the desk read seven.

"Ichigo?"

Nova looked next to him, and spotted Ichigo laying next to him, Ichigo's head on Nova's arm. Nova shifted carefully and sat up.

"Ichigo," Nova whispered shaking Ichigo's shoulder lightly. "One of your sisters is outside," Nova said and Ichigo grimaced as he woke.

Ichigo sat up quickly when he realized how close he was to Nova. "What?" Ichigo blushed brightly.

"Your sister," Nova said.

" Oh shit," Ichigo scrambled off the bed nearly falling. He opened the door, standing in front of it. "Yuzu, what is it?"

"Dinner's ready, is your friend staying too?" Yuzu's voice came from the other side of the door. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Nova who shrugged.

"Yea, he'll stay," Ichigo said.

"Okay, please come down stairs," Yuzu said.

Ichigo sighed and closed the door, he turned and looked at Nova who had stood up. "That could've been bad," Ichigo said smiling nervously. "Good thing it wasn't Karin or my dad, they would've opened the door," Ichigo said.

Nova nodded and followed Ichigo down stairs and into the kitchen.

"So what's your name?"

Nova looked at the dark haired girl sitting at the table.

" Nova,"

"That's a strange name," She said.

"That's enough Karin," Ichigo said sitting down, Nova sat next to him. "Where's Goat-face?"

"He had a meeting at the hospital," Yuzu said. "He'll be home late tonight,"

"Oh," Ichigo said

"So Nova do you play football to?" Karin asked.

Nova shook his head, taking the plate Yuzu offered him.

"Soccer then?" Karin asked.

"I don't play any sports," Nova said.

" Then how do you know Ichi?" Karin asked leaning forward.

" I'm tutoring him," Nova said glancing at Ichigo.

"Ichigo gets good marks though," Yuzu said frowning.

"It's for a test," Ichigo said blushing slightly when Nova looked at him.

'_ Did he lie.... to get me to come over to his place?'_ Nova thought, trying to get a read on the look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Okay," Yuzu said. "Are you staying long Nova?"

"Just about another half an hour," Ichigo said. "It's a school night, I'm sure his dad doesn't want him here to late,"

"Okay," Yuzu said again, smiling.

**----------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked out with Nova to his car. "Why did you lie?" Nova asked and Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know," Ichigo muttered.

"I'd have come over if you just asked me to," Nova said.

"I know," Ichigo muttered.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said looking up at Nova.

"You're not a good liar," Nova said reaching up and taking Ichigo's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Just tell me,"

"I'm scared as hell," Ichigo said.

"About being found out?" Nova said and Ichigo looked away. "Don't worry about it, we can keep our distances at school, we can meet at my place, or here at yours, no one will ever have to know,"

"But I don't want it to be that way," Ichigo said. "I wanna be with you Nova, I have f-..." Ichigo bit his lip.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said. "Drive safe okay,"

Nova frowned, then leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead then got into his car. He started the engine and drove off.

**----------------------------------------**

The next day, Ichigo was waiting at Nova's locker, but Ichigo wasn't smiling, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair was messier then normal.

Nova frowned looking at Ichigo. "What happened last night?" Nova asked opening his locker.

"Grimmjow called," Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. "Said that if I don't stop.... with you, he'd tell the whole school,"

"But that'd out himself, didn't you say his dad would blow a fuse?" Nova said.

"Grimmjow doesn't care, he said his dad kicked him out a few days ago," Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip. "Nova, I really... don't want to do this, but..... I think we should stay away from each other at school,"

"Okay," Nova said closing his locker. "Whatever is best," Nova took a slip of paper from his notebook and scribbled his number down quickly then folded it and handed it to Ichigo. " For later," Nova said.

Ichigo nodded and walked away, Nova waited a while then headed to class. When he got there, Ichigo wasn't sitting at the desk next to Nova's like he had been, but was sitting next to the cheerleaders and jocks again, pretending to be fine. Nova's chest grew tight, but he ignored it, he knew that it was what was best for Ichigo, and that was what Nova wanted.

Nova sat at his desk, and pulled his hood up and rested his head on his arms which were folded on his desk. He stared blankly at the front of the class, he was surprised at how quickly he had gotten used to Ichigo being there, talking and laughing, and Ichigo not being next to him, was unsettling to Nova now.

Nova didn't sleep during class, but he didn't pay attention either, the tight feeling in his chest prevented it, Nova sighed heavily scanning his eyes around the room, resting them on the back of Ichigo's head, moving down the back of Ichigo's neck. Nova sighed heavily again and closed his eyes, shifting his head on his arms, and waited for the bell to ring, which was more then an hour away still.

**--------------------------------------------**

The next classes were just the same as chemistry, Nova couldn't sleep, but didn't focus, even the classes that Ichigo and Nova didn't share, Nova couldn't get his mind off of Ichigo, he wondered if this would really keep Ichigo safe from the 'scandal' of being outed or if Grimmjow would figure it out.

Nova's phone started vibration and he snuck it from his pocket and opened the text. He smiled softly seeing that it was from Ichigo.

'_ Bored already,'_ Ichigo said.

'_ Tell me about it'_ Nova replied.

'_ Lol, how is Mr. Hearts even a teacher, he's horrible'_ Ichigo said

'_ His pay is cheap'_

'_ Lol'_

Nova smiled again. '_ You gonna make it to the end of the day?'_

'_If I do, I'm gonna attack you after school' _ Was the text Ichigo sent and Nova blushed.

'_ Your place or mine?'_ Nova asked.

'_Yours, I'll meet you there,'_

'_ Got it,'_ Nova said and snapped his phone shut as the bell rang.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 6**

When I first started this story it was only supposed to be a three part one-shot, but it's grown into twice the intended size, and still isn't done, but the next chapter I'm gonna skip ahead a few months, and then have two or three more chapters. So that's a total of three or four chapters left, so keep that in mind. I don't have much to say, except I want you all to remember, Grimmjow is **EVIL!** You've got to remember, in the manga and the anime, Grimmjow is a bad guy, he tries to kill Ichigo, he's not supposed to be friendly, and in one of my other fics I made Grimmjow nice, and one Grimmjow was kinda nice at first, then turned insane, and in this one I just wanted Grimmjow to be a complete and total ass, so I did, don't hate me for it. Grimmjow's a sexy ass/bastard, and that's the way he should stay.

Thanks For Reading, Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova pulled into his drive way and smiled, seeing Ichigo sitting on the front porch. Nova didn't bother to get his bag out of the back seat, he got out of the car quickly and went onto the porch. Ichigo moved against him, and kissed him. Nova kissed back eagerly, pushing Ichigo up against the front door, fumbling with his keys, trying to unlock the door without breaking his lips away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo moaned, parting his lips for Nova's tongue as Nova managed to get the door open and they stumbled inside. Ichigo arched finding his back firmly against the wall, his neck being given sweet attention by Nova. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned loudly leaning his head to the side, giving Nova more access to his neck.

Nova pulled Ichigo towards the stairs, but they fell, to busy kissing, sucking, licking, feeling each other to keep much coordination. They rolled over, Ichigo nervously shifting on Nova's lap, Nova looked up at Ichigo who slowly sat up on him. Nova couldn't help but smile, Ichigo was so god damned beautiful right now; that blush on his cheeks, the lust in his eyes, his rapid breathing, the fact that Nova had managed to take off Ichigo's skin tight shirt in their move from the front door to the living room floor.

Ichigo shifted and Nova gasped closing his eyes at the sudden friction of Ichigo's ass rubbing against his groin. He put his hands tightly on Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo blushed even brighter watching Nova's face, that was the sexiest expression the teen had ever seen, on anyone male or female. Ichigo rocked his hips again, just wanting to see that face again. Nova groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes, which remained heavily lidded and looked up at Ichigo who leaned down and kissed him. Nova kissed back hungrily, wrapping an arms around Ichigo and rolled them over again. Nova sat up, Ichigo's legs around his hips tightly. Nova rocked his hips forward, making Ichigo give a short soft cry if pleasure which sent shivers down Nova's spine.

The feeling of simple friction against another body was new to Ichigo, and he was blushing more and more each second, the red color moving down to cover his shoulders and the top of his chest beautifully. Nova leaned down and kissed and licked the fevered flesh softly, getting soft moans and gasp from Ichigo in return.

Reality hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks and his breath hitched and he pushed Nova off him and scrambled to his feet grabbing his shirt to cover his kiss mark covered chest.

Nova recovered from the shock and looked up at Ichigo. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far," Ichigo whispered still blushing as he struggled to get his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. Nova stood slowly and walked over to Ichigo.

"Relax," Nova said helping Ichigo put his arms through his shirt. Nova wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him against his chest lovingly not lustfully.

Ichigo rested his head against Nova's shoulder and exhaled deeply. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Nova said.

"But you're... hard," Ichigo's voice was barely audible and Nova smirked.

"So are you," Nova said feeling the bulge against his hip. "We won't go further then you want,"

"Can we go up to your room?" Ichigo asked and Nova nodded leading Ichigo up the stairs slowly and into his room. Nova closed the door to his room and pulled his hoodie off, and tossed it in the corner, then turned to watch Ichigo, who was extremely nervous, pulling on the hem of his shirt, staring down at his feet.

Nova turned on the stereo, but kept the volume low, he locked his door and went up behind Ichigo, carefully wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist planting relaxing kisses on the back of Ichigo's slender neck. "Relax," Nova said.

Ichigo closed his eyes putting his hands on Nova's arms and leaned back, Nova's chest was surprisingly solid, very warm and Nova had no problem supporting Ichigo leaning heavily against him. They moved carefully, slowly to the rhythm of the music that played, Nova leading Ichigo in their makeshift dance, both of their eyes now closed, Ichigo had turned so he was facing Nova, his hands lightly on Nova's chest, Nova's arms still wrapped around his waist. Ichigo leaned up and kissed Nova lightly, and Nova kissed back reassuring Ichigo's still nervous mood.

"It's alright," Nova whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo rested his head tiredly against Nova's shoulder. Nova ran a hand up Ichigo's spine, and slowly pulled away, stopping the soft dancing. Ichigo looked at him, Nova pulled Ichigo carefully to the bed, and laid down on his side, giving Ichigo the ability to lay out fully on the bed. Ichigo laid down shifting and pulling Nova closer and closed his eyes, resting his head on Nova's arm.

Nova wrapped his other arm around Ichigo again and sighed, resting his head over Ichigo's and and looked down, watching Ichigo's face relax in his sleep. Nova smiled running his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair and sighed heavily, but contently. Even if they never had sex, Nova would be happy, Ichigo was finally, finally his.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Nova sighed waking to a sweet scent, he smiled opening his eyes and looked down, in their sleep they had shifted more, and now Ichigo was laying half way on Nova's chest, curled up against his side. Nova ran his hand down Ichigo's side, slowly waking him. Ichigo yawned and groaned stretching out and his sleep filled eyes fluttered open to look up at Nova.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked yawning again.

Nova looked at his watch. " Almost seven,"

Ichigo sat up slowly and stretched again. "I should get home," Ichigo muttered. "My dad's gonna freak," Ichigo turned to look at Nova.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Nova asked.

"No, the walks not far," Ichigo said and leaned forward and kissed Nova.

Nova put a hand on the side of Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him possessively. Ichigo reached up and wrapped his arms around Nova's neck and they fell back on the bed, Ichigo laying on top of Nova.

Ichigo pulled away panting. "I have to get home," Ichigo whispered closing his eyes as Nova kissed his face.

"I know," Nova said slowly letting Ichigo go.

Ichigo stood and grabbed his stuff, then leaned down and kissed Nova one last time. "See you tomorrow," He said then left.

Nova closed his eyes smiling happily and put his hands behind his head.

"Just friends huh?"

Nova blushed and looked towards the door. Urahara was standing just inside his room, Nova sat up slowly.

"Well, things change," Nova said quietly.

"Isn't that the quarterback?" Urahara asked closing the door to Nova's room.

Nova sighed heavily leaning back against the wall as Urahara pulled the chair from Nova's desk over to the bed and sat down. "You're not gonna give me the sex talk again are you?" Nova asked.

"No," Urahara said. "I'm going to just tell you I want you to be careful," Urahara said and Nova looked at him. "People like Kurosaki tend to just go through phases, then move on, leaving people like you behind, pretending nothing ever happened,"

Nova chewed on his tongue ring and looked down.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything Nova," Urahara said. "I just don't want you getting to hopeful about this, Kurosaki could figure out tomorrow he's not interested in guys, and you'll be heartbroken again,"

"I can take care of myself," Nova said quietly.

"I'm just making sure," Urahara said standing. "Dinner's downstairs,"

"Not hungry," Nova said laying back down.

"I'll save you some," Urahara said and left closing the door. Nova sucked on the inside of his left cheek and looked out the window at the end of his bed.

Nova's head was swarming now with what Urahara had said to him. He was uneasy now, agitated, and tense. Nova exhaled slowly and rolled onto his side. he put his arms under his head and closed his eyes, ignoring the emptiness in his stomach. Nova closed his eyes and slept.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova drove to school late, he hadn't slept well, which was unusual for him. He parked, gritting his teeth in annoyance, the person parked next to him was sideways. He rushed into school, stopping at his locker to grab his chemistry book and ran into class.

"Glad you decided to join us Nova," The teacher said. The students looked up from their lab stations and Nova blushed. "Find someone working alone,"

Nova looked around, there were two people working alone, Grimmjow and Ichigo. Nova exhaled deeply setting his bag on his desk and walked over to the lab station Ichigo was at and sat down, pulling his chair as far away from Ichigo as he could. Ichigo acted just as coldly but beneath the table, Ichigo's hand brushed over Nova's knee, which anyone who was looking under the table could've seen it as an accident.

Nova knew better, but didn't react, he put his head on his arms and watched Ichigo shaking a bottle filled with peroxide and yeast together, creating oxygen.

"Hand me a split," Ichigo muttered holding the cork in the flask after it had popped out.

Nova reached into a draw to his left and took out a spilt and lighter and handed it to Ichigo.

"Keep count," Ichigo said.

Nova closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Never mind," Ichigo said his voice sounded annoyed, and Nova shifted his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Normally, he would've participated in labs, but he was actually tired, not just bored like normal when he slept in class. It was the stress of what Urahara had said to him last night, awakening the dread of the possibility of this relationship with Ichigo blowing up in his face. Nova was a strategist, he planned things out step by step, but this whole thing with Ichigo had been thrown on him, and it was changing direction and pace so many times so quickly, Nova couldn't get his footing. He knew that there was still the possibility that this was just a prank, having seen it done to a cheerleader who left the squad; a football player she really liked pretended to fight and break up with his girlfriend, then drag the ex-cheerleader around for a few months, with everyone knowing it was a really cruel game but her; then everything is thrown at her, with all the cheerleaders and part of the football team laughing their asses off at her for months. Nova was surprised that the girl hadn't killed herself, just changed schools.

Nova also knew that there was the chance that Ichigo was just using him to make Grimmjow jealous before breaking it off with him and going back to Grimmjow. Then what Urahara had said was also a possibility.

All the scenarios were ones Nova really didn't want to face. He wanted Ichigo to actually have feelings for him, wanted Ichigo to really want to be with him because he wanted to, not because he was unsure of his sexual orientation and was trying things out with Nova.

Nova couldn't handle it, just the thought of it made him uneasy, made him clench his jaw and ball his hands into fist. His stomach knotted and his chest grew tight. The thought was to much, if it was actually true, Nova didn't know what he would do, if he could do anything besides curl up in a corner and just stop breathing.

"Yo, wake up, class is over," A voice growled over him.

Nova rubbed his face on his arm and looked up. Grimmjow stood in front of him. "What do you want?" Nova asked.

"Ichigo broke it off?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yea," Nova said standing.

"Good," Grimmjow said and left.

Nova went over to his desk and put his hand on his chest, even though what he had just told Grimmjow was a lie, his chest hurt saying it. Nova inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. '_... What the fuck is this?'_ Nova thought and shook his head grabbing his bag and slung it over his shoulder. '_ This is fucking ridiculous, get a hold of yourself Nova, '_

**---------------------------------**

Nova didn't even go to lunch, he walked out to his car and tossed his bag in the passenger seat and sat, leaning his chair back and stayed that way until he had managed to calm down. Nova closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands carefully.

He jumped when someone knocked on his window. He looked up, Ichigo was smiling at him from the passenger side. Nova unlocked the doors and Ichigo got in.

"Hey," Ichigo said. Nova sat his chair up and started the car.

"Hey," Nova said pulling out of the space and headed down the road.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Ichigo said.

"Just thinking a lot lately," Nova muttered stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Care to share?" Ichigo asked turning in his seat to look at Nova.

Nova sighed. "Do you really... like me?" Nova asked looking at Ichigo. He watched as surprise filled Ichigo's face, then nervousness, then slowly calm. Nova waited silently, a hand still gripping the steering wheel.

"Is this what you've been worried about?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a yes or no answer," Nova said.

Ichigo sighed heavily. " Yes, I do," Ichigo said. The tension eased in Nova's body slightly, but he was still uneasy. Ichigo seemed to notice too, he leaned over and kissed Nova, putting his hands on the sides of Nova's neck softly. Nova closed his eyes and kissed Ichigo back, relaxing enough to believe the words Ichigo had said. They pulled apart their forehead touching. "Do you really like me?" Ichigo asked.

"More then I've liked anyone," Nova admitted and Ichigo kissed him again. Nova put a hand on the back of Ichigo's head, tangling his fingers in the soft orange locks. He nipped on the corner of Ichigo's mouth, and Ichigo moaned parting his lips. Nova slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, and Ichigo's tongue moved over his. Nova groaned with pleasure, letting Ichigo dominate the kiss, wanting to see how much Ichigo did feel for him. Ichigo leaned in more, slipping his tongue into Nova's mouth. Ichigo was nervous and he hesitated, but he didn't stop, he moved his tongue around, feeling every part of Nova's mouth that he could.

They pulled away again, breathing heavily and slowly. Nova ran his hands over Ichigo's face softly. Ichigo was blushing brightly, his hands gripping Nova's shirt tightly, still in shock from the kissing. "...Nova," Ichigo finally said and aqua eyes meet brown ones. "I think.... I love you," Ichigo whispered and Nova blushed, then leaned in again, and kissed Ichigo, it was soft but passionate, slowly gaining more and more until both had to pull away hurriedly gasping for air, but keeping as close to each other as they could in Nova's car.

"I love you," Nova said and Ichigo's breath hitched and his eyes moved to look Nova over then look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo whispered.

"I've liked you for a long time," Nova whispered back. "Yea, I'm sure,"

Ichigo's hands moved up to tangle in Nova's red hair and he kissed Nova lightly. " You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that," Ichigo whispered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 7**

Every time I sat down to write, something would happen and I had to stop and then I lost what I was doing and so instead of having this posted last night like I had wanted, I am posting it now, but whatever. Well there are two more chapters of this, and one chapter of Melting Frozen Hearts, just so you know, then I'm doing a Harry Potter Fic that was requested by a close friend, after I finish Demonology 101 or The Florist, or I might just write it along with the other two, I don't know for sure. I also got a request from someone wanting me to do a fairy tail story with the characters of Bleach but I have no idea which fairy tail I should do, or if I should make one up... So we'll put it to a vote, tell me what fairy tail or if I should make up a unique fairy tail for Bleach. It can be any fairy tail.

Thanks for Reading, please comment and review, and vote for the Bleach Fairy Tail you'd like to see.

ConstantSnow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova and Ichigo's school relationship was just what they wanted it to be, nothing short of resentment. But once they got to either Nova's house or Ichigo's, they were all over each other. They kissed and slowly started to touch more and more.

Ichigo was becoming more and more comfortable with being with Nova. They touched and Ichigo was shyly submissive.

Seven months came and went so quickly. Summer break was coming up, the weather getting hot, Ichigo's clothes getting tighter and tighter, he was wearing shorts and wife beater tanks a lot, driving Nova absolutely fucking into horny teenager over drive.

**---------------------**

Nova laid Ichigo down slowly, kissing him softly, Ichigo's hands wrapped lightly in Nova's red hair. Nova moved carefully over Ichigo, running a hand down Ichigo's bare side, having removed Ichigo's shirt a few moments ago. Ichigo's skin was on fire, and his body shifted under Nova's. Nova kissed down Ichigo's neck and sucked on Ichigo's shoulder, making sure the places he left marks were never visible, and no one knew about them, but Ichigo and him.

Ichigo moaned tightening his grip on Nova's head. "N-Nova... w-wait," Ichigo said.

Nova sighed heavily, licking his top lip as he pulled away. "What is it?" Nova asked moving so he wasn't hovering over Ichigo.

Ichigo swallowed and exhaled deeply. "Um... my family is going away for a week," Ichigo said sitting up.

"And?" Nova asked, was it finally it?

"...Wanna spend the week with me? We don't have school, and no one will know since I haven't told anyone I'm not going with," Ichigo said.

"You didn't even need to ask," Nova said and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

"W-wait, Nova," Ichigo said pulling away.

"What?" Nova asked.

"Not today okay?" Ichigo said, pouting slightly.

"Alright," Nova said inhaling slowly.

"I gotta go," Ichigo said standing.

"Want me to drive you?" Nova asked.

Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head. "No, your car's more noticeable then me just walking,"

"Right," Nova said. Ichigo walked back over and kissed Nova softly.

"See ya on Friday night, after school, come to my place, we'll put your car in the garage," Ichigo whispered in Nova's ear, kissed Nova's neck, then left.

Nova groaned loudly flopping back on the bed, making his hard on very visible through his tight pants. Nova had stopped counting how many times he'd masturbated in the seven months that he and Ichigo had been dating. How no matter how much he did it, his sex drive didn't seem to be stopping, every time he saw Ichigo, he was hard again. He could've just gotten done, been spent and Ichigo made him so hard that it ached.

Nova rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face into the pillow and screamed bloody murder, this was getting ridiculous.

"Are you okay?"

Nova pulled his face from the pillow and looked up at Urahara.

"Yea, fine," Nova said.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "You sure? If you're fine, you shouldn't be screaming into your pillow,"

"I'm fine, really," Nova said flopping his head back down on the pillow.

"So you and Ichigo have been in this hidden relationship for seven months now," Urahara said closing the door to Nova's room.

"Yea," Nova said. "Almost eight,"

"Still as good as you thought?" Urahara said.

Nova nodded closing his eyes.

" Even the hiding behind everyone's back part?" Urahara said.

"I don't care about that," Nova said.

"Then what's bugging you?" Urahara said.

"Waiting and waiting," Nova groaned pushing his face back into his pillow. " He says he loves me, yet we haven't gone all the way yet, it's gotten no further then.... never mind, not helping," Nova closed his eyes tightly.

"Clothes stay fully on?" Urahara asked.

"Kinda?..... My pants never come off," Nova muttered.

"His have?" Urahara asked.

"Just once, last month, he hasn't done it again since," Nova looked up at Urahara. "What's with the face?"

"Do you really think its a good idea to rush this?" Urahara asked. "What if in two months he decides that there's another guy that's better then you, or that he's not even in to guys?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" Nova asked. "He says he loves me,"

"So have three of your exs," Urahara said and Nova flinched and laid back down hugging his pillow. " Let me remind you," Urahara knelt down. "First there was that one guy down the street, his name was Hanataro, cute as a button and you two were so good together, then he runs off with some other guy," Urahara said and Nova looked away. " Then there was Mabashi, you liked him, he was different then everyone else, but he starts hanging around with some creepy cult, you come home with a black eye, split lip, broken wrist, and a broken ankle, he used to tell you he loved you all the time," Urahara said and Nova turned his head away. " Finally, Chad," Urahara said and Nova's hands clenched under the pillow. " You poured your heart and soul into your relationship with him, and at first it looked like he did too, but after your growth spurt, you just weren't cute enough for him, so he left you,"

"You don't have to remind me," Nova muttered.

"I'm just trying to tell you, don't rush it. You may never be able to get your first time back, but be sure, Ichigo's ready to give his away," Urahara said.

"You think I haven't thought about it?" Nova asked. "If I had wanted to, Ichigo and I would've done it already, but I've been waiting, and I'm okay with waiting until he's ready, and if he never is, I'm fine with that too," Nova muttered.

"Alright," Urahara said.

"He wants me to spend a week with him at his place, his family's gonna be gone," Nova said as Urahara went to the door.

"Okay," Urahara said and shifted. " I know I don't have to give you the 'speech' but, be careful," Urahara said.

" I will be," Nova said and Urahara left.

**--------------------------------**

Nova pulled into the garage of Ichigo's place and the door shut behind him. Nova got out, and went to the door Ichigo was standing at.

"You look nervous," Nova said and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"I am nervous," Ichigo said blushing as Nova kissed down his neck.

"You shouldn't be, we've been alone before," Nova said wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Not like this," Ichigo said.

"It's no different from any other time," Nova said. "I promise,"

"I want it to be different," Ichigo said, Nova pulled away to look at him.

"Ichigo?" Nova asked. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Nova softly.

"Yea, I'm sure," Ichigo said taking Nova's hand and leading him into the house.

**----------------------------------------**

**Three Days Later**

They sat together on the couch, Nova leaning back against the armrest, Ichigo laying between his legs, their chests together. Ichigo smiled and licked ice cream from Nova's chin. Ichigo laughed softly and Nova smiled and sighed happily.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"I love you," Nova said reaching up and putting his hand on the side of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blushed and smiled. "I love you too," Ichigo said and kissed Nova softly.

Ichigo set the bowl of ice cream on the floor and wrapped his arms around Nova's neck and they slowly rolled over on the couch, Nova slid a hand up Ichigo's side, lifting his shirt slowly, his fingers splaying out to touch as much of Ichigo's chest as possible.

Ichigo moaned and arched, pulling his lips away and gasped. "N-Nova,"

Nova started to pull away.

"N-no, don't stop," Ichigo said and Nova looked down at him.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said and Nova kissed him, sliding his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

They slowly started to pull each other's clothes off, Ichigo's hands running down Nova's back and Nova groaned against Ichigo's neck

Nova put his hand on the waistband of Ichigo's boxers and glanced up at Ichigo who glanced back. Nova pulled Ichigo's boxers down and Nova ran his fingers over Ichigo's quickly growing erection, making him moan and close his eyes. Nova licked his lips and kissed Ichigo's chest, rubbing Ichigo's erection.

"N-Nova, l-let me," Ichigo's breath hitched.

Nova's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "You look like you've died and gone to heaven," Ichigo said as they slowly shifted positions, Ichigo pulling Nova's boxers down as they went.

"I think I have," Nova said looking at Ichigo who was straddling his legs.

"Well I guess it's true, your hair is naturally that color," Ichigo chuckled running his fingers through the thick red curls.

"You could've just asked," Nova said.

"This is more fun," Ichigo said running his fingers down the underside of Nova's erection.

"Yea," Was Nova's very breathy reply.

Ichigo ran all the fingers of both hands carefully over Nova's erection, surprisingly he was getting harder, glancing up every few seconds to see Nova's flushed face, eyes closed, mouth gapping. Ichigo shifted and leaned down, and licked the slit of Nova's cock experimentally. Nova's hips bucked slightly, pressing his cock against Ichigo's lips and Nova groaned, his head falling back. Ichigo didn't pull back, he parted his lips and slipped Nova's cock into his mouth.

Nova reached behind his head to grip the armrest, the other going to the back of Ichigo's neck. "Ichigo," Nova said huskily and Ichigo moaned, making Nova groan and shift his legs to fight the urge to buck his hips.

Ichigo's tongue swirled and he carefully scraped his teeth along the sides of Nova's cock and Nova's grip tightened on Ichigo's neck, and Nova huskily called Ichigo's name again. Each time Nova said his name, Ichigo's cock would twitch.

Ichigo slowly pulled away, licking the slit one last time and Nova opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. Nova grabbed Ichigo, pulling their bodies flush and they rolled over, struggling as they became a flurry of kissing and touching, falling onto the floor with a heavily thud, knocking over the bowl of quickly melting ice cream which leaked over the floor and against Ichigo's body, Nova's arms and legs. Neither seemed to notice the sticky mess that started to coat their bodies.

Nova licked his fingers hastily as Ichigo sucked hard on his shoulder. "Do you trust me?" Nova asked panting in Ichigo's ear.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

Nova flipped Ichigo onto his stomach, smearing more ice cream over the hardwood floor. Nova's cock strained seeing Ichigo like that and he suppressed a groan and kissed over Ichigo's spin and rubbed his index finger around Ichigo's puckered hole and Ichigo's breath hitched and he shifted his legs slightly under him more. Nova pressed in and Ichigo exhaled loudly.

Nova kissed on Ichigo's spine, waiting for Ichigo to get used to the strange feeling of having something probing him. Then he started moving, Ichigo moaned, but it was an uncomfortable sound. Nova moved his finger out, then added a second.

Ichigo gasped and reached behind his head to tangle in Nova's hair. Nova soothed him with soft loving words and kisses on Ichigo's neck, and started moving his fingers deeply, searching carefully, then he found it.

Ichigo made the most beautiful noise that Nova had ever heard. Ichigo pressed his right cheek against the floor, smearing ice cream, his chest rose and fell rapidly, and Ichigo moaned loudly, rocking his hips back against Nova's hand a few times. "... N-Nova," Ichigo breathed.

"Just a few more seconds," Nova said huskily, his mouth dry. Nova added a third finger and Ichigo clawed at the floor rocking back against his fingers, panting hard.

"...n-now?" Ichigo pleaded.

Nova removed his fingers and spit in his hand, then rubbed it on his cock quickly then moved over Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head, and they shifted slightly, turning onto their sides, Nova behind Ichigo, but they kissed heatedly, and Nova started to push himself into Ichigo. Nova gripped Ichigo's left leg and moved it slightly forward his other arm wrapping around Ichigo's sticky body and Ichigo bit on Nova's lips and moaned in pain. Nova hushed him softly, brushing Ichigo's hair from his face.

Nova stopped, panting hard but slowly and rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder. The feeling of filling Ichigo was better then he could have ever imagined, the feeling of Ichigo slightly trembling against him, was so wonderful. Ichigo leaned his head against Nova's arm, also panting, and they stayed still for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked finally. Ichigo nodded, and Nova started to move.

Ichigo reached behind his head with one arm and wrapped it around Nova's neck. Nova thrust in and out of Ichigo slowly and softly, slowly gaining more and more until Ichigo cried out in pleasure, his body starting to tremble harder, and Nova began to move harder and faster, reaching around and started to rub Ichigo's cock.

"... Uhnn... t-to much N-Nova," Ichigo moaned and cried out again. Nova pressed his lips against Ichigo's who kissed back messily.

Ichigo came, coating Nova's hand and the floor. Nova thrust a few more times then came as well. The two again fell still, the only sound, their heavy breathing and the faint noise of the t.v. which had been turned down low a while ago.

"I love you Ichigo," Nova said quietly.

Ichigo rolled over, resting his head on Nova's chest. "I love you too," Ichigo said closing his eyes.

Nova wrapped his arms around Ichigo and exhaled deeply.

Ichigo started laughing softly.

"What is it?" Nova asked cracking one eye open to look down at Ichigo.

"We're covered in ice cream," Ichigo said bursting into laughter.

Nova smiled and licked Ichigo's cheek. "It's my favorite flavor, I don't mind," He said.

"Mine too," Ichigo said licking Nova's arm.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Nova said.

" Do you just not want me to start it because **you** can't finish it? Ichigo asked grinning smugly.

Nova growled and rolled over so Ichigo was on his back and Nova was hovering over him. "Don't be mad at me if you can't walk in the morning," Nova warned and kissed Ichigo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 8**

Well we've only got two more chapters, the big showdown with Grimmjow, then the ending. So stick around.

Wow, Nova's good, and I hope you can't look at ice cream for at least a few days without thinking about this =3. Anyways, I've got Saturday school to make up some missed days for school, so the next update for any of my stories won't be until Sunday night or Monday afternoon. Not sure what story I'll be updating, just which ever one sparks my interest for the time being.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note:** I know I think I said that this story would only have two more chapters, but I think it might end up being 11 or 12 chapters instead of 10. Not that you guys will mind all that much, right? I hope not.

**Warning:** This chapter is going to contain a lot of swearing... I mean **a lot** of swearing, so if strong language offends you, this chapter won't be for you.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story, Bleach and it's characters belong to a very fortunate person, who's not me.

Please Enjoy

**Chapter Nine**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nova stepped out of the shower and shook his head like he always did and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and went across the hall and into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Ichigo looked at Nova and blushed.

"What?" Nova asked. "We had sex last night, and you blush seeing me naked?"

"Shut up," Ichigo blushed brighter looking away. "Put some pants on,"

"Alright, where did you put my bag?" Nova asked.

"On the dresser," Ichigo said.

Nova smiled and went over to the dresser and dug around in his bag. "How are you doing by the way?" Nova asked looking over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"I hurt all over," Ichigo muttered laying back down.

"Sorry," Nova said pulling on a pair of boxers, Ichigo looked at him.

"It's okay," Ichigo said as Nova walked over to the bed and knelt down over Ichigo. They kissed softly, and Ichigo's arms wrapped around Nova's shoulders.

"We'll make sure to do it in a bed next time," Nova said and Ichigo pushed him off the bed with a heavy thud and sat up. "What?!" Nova asked rubbing his lower back.

"My ass hurts," Ichigo said blushing all the way down to his chest.

"I said I was sorry," Nova said trying not to laugh.

"We're not doing it again for a long time, so don't make any plans," Ichigo said and laid back down, pulling the blanket over his head.

Nova laughed and knelt at the side of Ichigo's bed. "Come on, don't be like that. It's just because it's your first time that's all," Nova pulled the blankets away from Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked at him.

"Have you ever.... been bottom?" Ichigo asked.

" Yea," Nova said blushing. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Ichigo asked. "How many guys have you been with?"

Nova sat back on his heels. "Four, besides you," He said.

"What were they like?" Ichigo asked.

"Not like you," Nova said. Ichigo frowned. "One was really sweet at first, small shy, but he got over it, and left me. One was possessive, kinda like Grimmjow, only more physical, I left him. The third was nice, had a soft spot of cute things, but when I hit puberty and grew, I wasn't cute enough for him, so he left me," Nova said.

"I think your still plenty cute," Ichigo said smiling. "What about the last one?"

"Nothing really, just a summer thing, he was visiting family and we meet at a park, we were kinda dating, kinda not, when he went back home, we stopped talking," Nova said.

"Did you have sex with all of them?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Nova said.

"How many of them?" Ichigo asked.

"Three of them," Nova said.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh,"

"Are you regretting it now?" Nova asked.

"No," Ichigo said quietly.

"Yes you are," Nova said and stood. Nova went over to his bag and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and grabbed a shirt.

"So you're just gonna leave then?" Ichigo asked sitting up. Nova looked at him. "You're supposed to be doing the opposite you idiot! What am I supposed to feel? It was my first time, it was great, but now I'm scared as hell, you're supposed to be telling me it's okay, and that you weren't just trying to get sex from me!" Ichigo said and Nova looked at him. Ichigo looked down. "Unless that's what you wanted, and if it is, you're worst then Grimmjow,"

"Don't compare me to that bastard," Nova growled and Ichigo looked up at him. "I may have been in other relationships before, but they've never been like this,"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone else I've dated it's just been one of those things where you run into someone and start going out, but with you.... I've had the biggest crush on you since at least eighth grade, and then you come to me, and ask me out, I'm so out of it around you," Nova said and Ichigo stared at him. Nova shook his head and looked down. "You're the whole reason I even thought I was gay, the whole reason I am....,"

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yea," Nova said.

Ichigo blushed and stood slowly and walked over to Nova. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Nova's shoulder and kissed him softly. Nova wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I love you," Ichigo said quietly.

"I love you too," Nova whispered and kissed Ichigo back.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo was sleeping against Nova's chest, they had been watching a movie together. Now Nova was watching alone, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

Nova closed his eyes and yawned and began to drift to sleep.

******************

"What the hell is going on here!?!?"

Ichigo an Nova both jumped and untangled from each other and sat up.

"Dad!" Ichigo looked like he was about to die, Nova could feel Ichigo shaking. Nova was scared too, the man standing in front of them looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

" Explain," Ichigo's dad said through gritted teeth. Nova swallowed and began to open his mouth. "Not you," Nova closed his mouth feeling stupid.

"...Dad," Ichigo swallowed and glanced at Nova. "This is Nova... he's uh m-" Ichigo's voice gave out and he turned bright red.

" He's your what?"

"boyfriend," Ichigo muttered.

"Speak up,"

" Nova's my boyfriend," Ichigo said and glanced up at his dad.

"How long has he been over here?" Isshin asked.

"Since you left," Ichigo said.

"Get out," Isshin said and Nova looked at him. "Out!" Isshin grabbed Nova's shirt and pulled Nova from the couch and pushed him towards the door.

"Dad!" Ichigo protested.

"You shut your mouth," Isshin said glaring at his son.

"Can I get my s-"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Isshin said.

Nova bit his bottom lip and walked out of the house. His car keys were upstairs in Ichigo's room, and his car was in the garage which Isshin's truck was parked in front of, Ichigo's sisters were sitting in the car, and looked at Nova.

"Hi," Yuzu said waving out the window.

"Hi," Nova said glancing at the house.

"What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing," Nova said. "I should go,"

"But your car's in the garage," Karin said.

"Just tell Ichigo to drive it to school, I'll pick it up there," Nova said and headed home.

**----------------------------**

Nova opened the front do of his house and walked in.

" I didn't hear your car," Urahara said.

"I let Ichigo borrow it," Nova said.

"How are you going to get to school?" Urahara asked.

"Walk," Nova said.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "You're the laziest person in the world, you're not going to walk to school,"

"Yea I am," Nova said. "I'm going to bed," Nova said and went up the stairs two at a time.

"Wait," Urahara followed Nova

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"Did something happen at Ichigo's?" Urahara asked.

"Nope, everything went fine," Nova said.

Urahara frowned. "Okay," He said.

Nova nodded. "Alright, I'm going to sleep," Nova closed the door to his room and sighed heavily.

*********************************************

Nova woke up early, and dressed tiredly, he had been up all night, tossing and turning. He couldn't seem to find any of his stuff, and by the time that he'd gotten his stuff together, and was out the door, he was late.

Nova opened his locker and frowned seeing the bag he had left at Ichigo's plus his keys in the bottom of his locker along with a note. Nova bent down and picked up the note.

'_ It's over'_

Nova stood up slowly, and clenched his jaw. He stared at the note for a long time, then snapped and punched the locker next to him, denting it inward and Nova slammed his locker and went to the class Ichigo had third period and slammed the door open making all the students and the substitute teacher jump.

"Nova?!" Ichigo said and turned bright red.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Kurosaki?" Nova grabbed Ichigo out of his seat and drug him out of the classroom and to the place under the stairwell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Nova pushed Ichigo back against the wall and kissed him passionately. Ichigo pushed him away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ichigo snapped wiping his mouth.

"This!" Nova said throwing the crumbled note at Ichigo.

"It should be perfectly clear to you Nova," Ichigo said. "It's over,"

"I'm not going to fucking accept that!" Nova said.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. " Well you need to Nova, my dad caught us together," Ichigo said shaking his head. " I'm grounded, I can't play football anymore, I don't have any life left now,"

"I thought you didn't care about that shit!" Nova said.

"Lower your fucking voice," Ichigo hissed.

Nova balled his hands into fist. "You were perfectly okay with hiding us from everyone else, why can't we hide from your dad too?" Nova asked.

"There's nothing to hide Nova, it's over," Ichigo said.

"No, it's not fucking over," Nova said. "I've wanted nothing more then to be with you for the last six years Ichigo. I'm willing to do anything to be with you," Nova said.

Ichigo looked away. "I can't lie to my dad Nova," He whispered.

"Then fight to be with me, and I'll do the same to be with you," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him. Nova moved towards Ichigo who backed up into the corner and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's alright Ichigo, as long as you want to be with me, as long as I make you happy, that's all that should matter," Nova wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

" I can't," Ichigo said. "I need to be with my family, I can't be with you Nova, I'm sorry,"

Nova swallowed. "You're not serious are you Ichigo?" Nova asked stepping back.

"I'm serious Nova," Ichigo said quietly. "I'm sorry,"

Nova ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, I'm sorry to Ichigo, I really really am," Nova turned and walked away, heading back to his locker.

Nova stood staring at his locker for a long time, the bell rang, and he forced himself to open his locker and grab his stuff.

"Well well well, looks like somebody got caught with their hand in the cookie jar,"

"Fuck off Grimmjow," Nova said putting putting his bag over his shoulder and turned to look at Grimmjow.

"Aw, come on Nova, you had to see this coming," Grimmjow said grinning like a moron. "Did you really think I didn't know you two were still going at it?"

"What do you fucking want?" Nova asked.

"Nothing really, I already got it, Isshin caught you with Ichigo, I'm satisfied," Grimmjow said and Nova dropped his bag.

"You called Ichigo's dad?" Nova asked.

"Congratulations, give the boy a prize," Grimmjow said.

Nova's hands balled into fists. "You know this ruins any chance of you being with Ichigo, right?" Nova asked.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but Ichigo's already used goods, I don't want him anymore," Grimmjow said.

Nova lunged, knocking Grimmjow back into the wall, the slammed his fist in to Grimmjow's jaw. Grimmjow kicked Nova in the gut, making the red head stumble back. Nova lunged again, swinging heavy fists at Grimmjow's face and torso, Grimmjow doing the same to Nova, blood splattered on the floor and students cheered the two on.

"That's it break it up!!" Nova felt someone tug on the back of his hoodie and looked over his shoulder.

"Let me fucking go," Nova growled and pulled away from Yoruichi and grabbed his bag.

"You can't leave Nova," Yoruichi said.

"The hell I can't, I'm eighteen," Nova said and walked off. Nova wiped the blood from his face and spit blood from his mouth. His head was spinning, and his side felt kinda numb, probably a few broken ribs, wouldn't be the first time. Nova got into his car and started the engine and speed from the parking lot. He wasn't going home, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Urahara right now.

Nova gripped the steering wheel tighter and got onto the highway and speed up, the engine roaring with protest, but the car accelerated. There was only one thing that could calm Nova down right now, and that was driving so fast that the rest of the world was a blur, so that's what he did.

Nova's right hand went numb and his eyes grew wide as his vision turned white.

The sound of screeching tires and metal scrapping against asphalt filled the air and Nova's car spun, hit the median, then flipped once, then again the skidded down the highway. The blue Ford Fusion finally came to a stop against the median on resting on the driver's side, pieces and parts of it scattered over the quarter mile of road. Cars stopped in both lanes, a few people rushing from their cars.

Nova was motionless strapped in the driver's seat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Nine.**

I don't have much to say, I was having a good day and I was happy, my mom's coming down to visit me next weekend, I should be happy right? Well I'm not now. Not much to say about this chapter either... Listen to the song Grave Digger by Dave Matthews Band.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be told from third person Ichigo, it's time for teenage angst! Holy Hell, major mess up on my part, I'm so sorry.... I posted the wrong chapter I don't know what the hell I was thinking, and it too me so long to actually figure it out.... Please forgive my stupidity, I will get this chapter and the next one up. -_-'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Chapter Ten

Please Enjoy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I wonder why they called everyone in here," Rukia said leaning against Ichigo as the school filled into the auditorium.

"Probably somethin-"

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo looked over to the teacher that had called him. " Ukitake,"

Usually he got yelled at for that. The white haired man took him by the shoulder. "Will you come out into the hallway with me," Ukitake said.

"Sure," Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Save me a seat," He said. Rukia smiled smugly and nodded. Ichigo followed Ukitake from the crowded room. "What's this about?"

"I didn't think that you'd change your mind so quickly Ichigo, usually your more stubborn then this, even with your father," Ukitake said.

Ichigo frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "....Sometimes you've got to listen to what people tell you," He said.

Ukitake watched as the double doors of the auditorium were closed. "Right now, Ms. Yoruichi is telling the students about a bad crash that happened yesterday afternoon involving one of the students in the school,"

Ichigo shifted and crossed his arms. "Okay...," Ichigo's cell started going off.

"And I bet that's your father, saying he doesn't want you driving Rukia to the mall after school," Ukitake said. "Go ahead and see,"

Ichigo frowned, then pulled his phone and read the text. "...How did you.... What the hell is going on Ukitake?"

"You came to me, telling me, that you had feelings for another male student, and that your father had told you, that you weren't allowed to see him," Ukitake said.

"Yea, I know, if you forgot I was there," Ichigo said annoyed.

"Nova is the one that crashed his car yesterday," Ukitake said.

Ichigo felt sick, his face paled and his eyes grew wide.

"After his fight with Grimmjow, Nova got into his car and speed onto the highway, police don't know how fast he was going, but he hit the median and his car flipped," Ukitake said. "He's been in surgery since yesterday afternoon,"

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"I've already got permission from Ms. Yoruichi to drive you to the hospital, I don't know what Nova's condition is, or what's going on with him, but if you'd like to go be there..." Ukitake stopped.

Ichigo nodded a few times.

"Alright, lets go," Ukitake said.

Ichigo put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and followed Ukitake, he left like he was walking on a waterbed, and when he got into Ukitake's car, it finally sank in. Ichigo covered his mouth and doubled over and sobbed. Ukitake glanced at Ichigo, then turned his eyes back to the road.

**-----------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked down the hall, then stopped seeing Urahara standing, holding a little sleeping blond girl in his arms, Ririn. Urahara was standing outside a room, where there was a sign hanging over it, that had bold letters that were glowing red, surgery.

Ukitake put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Go on," He said and Ichigo looked at him.

"What if he doesn't want me here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm pretty sure, he won't mind," Ukitake said and Ichigo looked back at Urahara.

Ichigo walked to the small area, a few chairs, and laying over them, was Nova's older brother, sleeping with a jacket over his face. Ichigo swallowed. "How long has he been in there?"

Urahara looked at Ichigo. "Twenty-seven hours," He said quietly, shifting Ririn in his arms. "They'll be bringing him out soon, keeping someone under this long isn't good for them, but they had to stop the internal bleeding as quickly and as much as they could,"

"Is he going to.... be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Nova's stronger then he looks," Urahara muttered. "He's been through a lot,"

"He never told me, why he was adopted," Ichigo said. "I don't really know all that much about him," Ichigo looked down and rubbed his arm.

"Maybe, he can tell you," Urahara said quietly.

**----------------------------**

When Nova was finally rolled out of surgery, Ichigo's couldn't recognize him. He was covered in bruises and blood, wrapped tightly in bandages. Ichigo followed behind the doctors who were telling Urahara what they had done, what they thought would happen, then they gave Nova a fifty-fifty chance, gave Urahara their sympathies and left, leaving the nurses to situate Nova in the private room.

Ichigo stopped at the door, letting Urahara go in. Ichigo watched in silence, his arms folded in front of his chest, he was shaking and felt sick. Ichigo didn't know why he felt so tired, but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, he was swaying slightly, and leaned against the doorframe so that he wouldn't fall over. Urahara looked over at him.

"You can come in," Urahara said and Ichigo opened his eyes slightly and looked at the blond. "I don't mind, I'm sure Nova won't either,"

Ichigo shifted, then tiredly walked into the room, and sat down in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said and Urahara nodded. " My dad... caught us together, and made me end it. That's why he came home that day without his car, it was still in my garage," Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. "....My dad told me to end it, so I did," Ichigo swallowed, unsure of why he repeated that set of words again. " Then Nova got into that fight with Grimmjow because of me.... and I was the reason that..." Ichigo inhaled slowly, but his breath was still shaking. "....he was so distracted while he was driving,"

" The doctor's said that he had broken ribs and a concussion, before he got into the crash," Urahara said. " That was the reason Nova crashed his car. Not because he was upset. Nova likes to drive fast when he thinks, he was probably heading to the race track, he spent a lot of time there when he was upset. He probably would've practically been living there for the next few weeks if he hadn't crashed," Urahara looked at Ichigo. " I know what you're going through, trust me, so you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to,"

" Thanks," Ichigo said looking down at his knees. " I really do love Nova, I just... don't know how to make my dad see that. We were just sleeping on the couch together and my dad totally flipped out, he didn't really let me explain anything, just said to end it, and if I didn't he'd send me to private school,"

Urahara nodded stepping away from the side of Nova's bed as a few nurses came in, and checked Nova again, then began washing him up slightly.

" I didn't think that my dad would've reacted the way he did," Ichigo said.

" Maybe it's because he caught you, and you didn't tell him first," Urahara said, pulling the other chair over to where Ichigo was sitting. " It is understandable from the view of a father,"

" How did you react to Nova?" Ichigo asked.

" I was shocked, but I understood," Urahara said. " Nova and the guy he was with at the time sat and talked with me for a while. I yelled, then Nova yelled. He cut me down to size, then made sure I saw all sides of the relationship him, and I listened, and I saw. At the time the guy he was with made Nova extremely happy... So I wanted the best for him, he hadn't been so happy in so long,"

Ichigo looked down again. " I didn't do that, I just let my dad walk all over me, let him throw Nova out..... damn it.... I'm so sorry. Nova came and tried to get me to do that, but I just told him no, that I couldn't. God he sounded so hurt.... and I just let him walk away," Ichigo closed his eyes.

" It's understandable, some people just have to do things some ways," Urahara said and Ichigo looked up. "Just give it some time, then talk to your dad. I'm sure he'll listen if you talk,"

" I'm not so sure. God he was so pissed the other day, I've never seen him like that," Ichigo said. " He just yelled and yelled, didn't let me get a word in edge wise, then grounded me," Ichigo chuckled sadly. " Usually I yell back, but I think I was still in shock from him catching us together. I was doing everything I could.... to hide it from everyone, that I didn't even think of how to react if we were ever found out,"

" Well you'll have some time to think about it now," Urahara said leaning back in his seat and sighed heavily. " Feel free to stay here as long as you'd like, but call your dad first,"

" Right," Ichigo swallowed and stood. " He should be on duty now. I don't have to call him, I'll go talk to him," Ichigo walked out and to the nurse's station.

" Can I help you?"

" Can you page Dr. Kurosaki please," Ichigo said quietly.

" Of course," The nurse said and picked up the phone. Ichigo stepped away from the counter, putting his hands in his jacket's pockets and started pacing, looking back in the window of Nova's room, the nurses were still in there, Urahara had fallen asleep in that chair, his head leaned back at an uncomfortable looking angle.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at school,"

Ichigo looked away from the window at his father. "Dad," Ichigo paused his pacing as Isshin stopped in front of him. "... Nova crashed his car," Ichigo muttered. "He's in that room, right there with his dad,"

Isshin turned and looked into the room. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I broke up with him, just like you told me too," Ichigo swallowed. "He got into a fight with Grimmjow, over me.... Then got into his car with broken ribs and a concussion...... because of me," Ichigo looked into Nova's room. " I know that you're really mad about all of this, and you disapprove, but I want to be with Nova, I have for a long time. I was just to afraid to do anything, then when I worked up the courage, I was happy that he said yes,"

"Ichigo, you're confused," Isshin said.

"Yea, I am," Ichigo looked up. "I'm confused because I have no idea why I listened to you, let you walk all over me, and tell me what _I_wanted," Ichigo said. "You told me how I felt and you told me what I needed. But Dad, I'm almost eighteen years old, I think I know what's best for me by now," Ichigo said quietly.

"But Ichigo, this kid... this boy has nothing in common with you," Isshin said.

"You and mom were really different," Ichigo said. "You are always telling me about how different you two were,"

"That's not the same thing," Isshin said.

"It is the same thing," Ichigo said. "You've always said that you want me to find someone who makes me as happy as mom made you. For me that's Nova," Ichigo shifted, feeling more confident. "We've been together for almost ten months, and I've never been happier,"

Isshin's jaw clenched, then he sighed and shook his head. "...Ichigo, why in the world did you think this would be a good idea?" Isshin asked.

"Why isn't it? It's not like it'll ruin my life," Ichigo said.

"It's not that," Isshin said. "It's that...."

"You don't even have anything to tell me do you? You just don't want me to be with him," Ichigo said.

"I don't want you to be with another _**guy**_ Ichigo," Isshin said.

"But there's nothing wrong with it," Ichigo said. " If you had seen the way Nova treated me, if you had seen how much he could make me smile, then you'd see that there's nothing wrong with it at all,"

Isshin frowned then sighed again. "We'll talk about this when I get off of work," Isshin said. "Go back to school," And started to walk away.

"I'm staying here," Ichigo said and Isshin turned back to him. "Urahara already said he'd like me to stay, and I don't want to leave, if something happens with Nova, I want to be here when it does. Good or bad,"

Isshin sighed again. "Alright, I don't want you driving anyways," Isshin glanced in at Nova.

"You were in the E.R. when they brought him in right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, I stabilized him," Isshin said. "I'm surprised he made it through surgery, kid's tough, I'll give him that much,"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "I'll talk to you later then," He said.

"Alright," Isshin said. "We can have lunch in the cafeteria,"

"Okay," Ichigo said, and watched as Isshin walked down the hall, then Ichigo went back into Nova's room and sat down. "Excuse me, nurse,"

The nurse turned to Ichigo. "Yes?"

"When is he going to wake up?" Ichigo asked.

"It's up to him now," She said. "The medicine should've worn off by then.... but extreme trauma makes the body do strange things," She looked at Ichigo. "You two make a very cute couple, I hope it works out," She smiled then walked from the room.

Ichigo sighed heavily and pulled his knees to his chest. He put his head on his legs and closed his eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Everyday after school, Ichigo made his way to the hospital, for over a week, but Nova didn't wake up. Urahara remained hopeful, saying it'd only been a week and that the crash had been really bad, so recovery would take a while.

Isshin gave a medical observation and kept the fifty-fifty, the same chances that the doctors had given after surgery.

It was Saturday, and Ichigo had gotten to the hospital at around five this morning. Urahara had smiled and said he was going to go home for a few hours to get some sleep, check on Ririn who had been calling every ten minutes.

So Ichigo was standing on the side of Nova's bed, just watching over him. The nurses had left a few minutes ago after checking the tubes and i.v.'s, talked politely to Ichigo, then left to check on the other people in the ward. Ichigo was brushing Nova's hair from his face, Ichigo's eyes were glazed over, tears slipped from his eyes and fell on Nova's face.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he was tired, he hadn't slept, but made sure he'd gotten here as early as he could. Ichigo laced his fingers with Nova's limp hand, Nova's fingers were cold, but his scabbed palm was warm. Ichigo sat in the chair he'd pulled to the side of the bed and rested his head on his arm, holding Nova's hand tightly, but at the same time lightly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Ten**

It's a shorter chapter, but I'm not going to rush it, smash things together, because I like torturing you, you reacted so well to the last chapter, I thought I'd take things S.L.O.W. But don't be mad, it's worth the wait. I still can't believe I mixed up the chapters... I've just been so out of it lately... Fuck life's so messed up right now -_-. Please forgive my mistake, hope it doesn't confuse you so much.

Anyways, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I know that this is going to be different from the chapter eleven that you read before, but I didn't have anything after chapter six written out, so I can't go back and just copy it, and since I couldn't retrieve the original from my computer, I had to rewrite it, I'm very sorry about this, really. I feel kind bad for it, but I hope to make it up to all of you. I'll try to be positive, and say that writing it a second time will allow me to write it better? I don't know, sometimes the original is the best, but I'm hoping that this will please you all after my major fuck up.

**Warning:** This story is rated mature because it contains material some might find disturbing, please.... Read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, I couldn't keep up with it all. -_-''

**Chapter Eleven**(_again)_

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey babe? Why are you so bummed?" Rukia leaned against Ichigo as they sat at the lunch table together.

"Huh?" Ichigo pulled away from her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We've been going out for a few weeks now," Rukia said moving closer.

"What the hell are you talking about? When did we even talk about this?" Ichigo asked.

"A few weeks ago, I asked you if you would go out, you said yes," Rukia said.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I only like you as a friend," Ichigo started to stand. "I've been a little out of it if you haven't noticed, so I don't know why you'd think that I'd remember something like that. I can hardly remember how to function at this moment,"

"What the fuck is wrong with you then?" Rukia asked.

"I'm already seeing someone Rukia," Ichigo said. "I have been for a few months,"

"How can that be? I mean we have been spending almost all our time together," Rukia said, Ichigo was already over the conversation, and thinking of other things.

"I need to get to the hospital," Ichigo said.

"What? Why?" Rukia stood and followed Ichigo across the cafeteria.

"Someone important to me is there," Ichigo said. "Rukia, I didn't mean to upset or confuse you, but I can't be with you, I can only love one person," Ichigo said.

"Don't fucking walk away after saying something like that!" Rukia snapped and Ichigo stopped, slowly turning to face her. "Not until you explain what the fuck is going on,"

"I don't have time, visiting hours are over at six," Ichigo said and started to leave again.

"Then what Grimmjow told me is true, "Rukia said darkly and Ichigo looked at her. "You are a fucking fag aren't you Kurosaki?!" Rukia screamed, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them now, mainly Ichigo who was still in shock, and unable to say anything. "It's true isn't Ichigo? Your a fucking cock sucking fag!" Rukia pushed Ichigo, he stepped back twice and looked down at her. "What can't man up to it? How pathetic of you, some football player! Maybe you should've joined cheerleading instead! You probably like dressing up like a bitch, and bending o-"

"That's enough!" Ichigo snapped, he gritted his teeth. "I'm so fucking tired of listening to all of you fuckers, talking about me! You act like I can't hear you, but I know what you're saying! I'm never enough for you fucking snobs, it's always one thing or another with you! Get the fuck over yourselves, I'm not perfect, and I don't want to be! Yea, I'm a fag, but you know what, no one would want to be with any of you fucking snobby ass air headed bitches anyways! So go fuck yourselves! If you don't like it, you can all suck my dick!" Ichigo screamed.

Everyone was staring at him, even the teachers who were in the cafeteria. Ichigo took a few deep breaths, he felt a huge weight lift of his shoulders, he grinned, and left the cafeteria, walking from the school and down the street towards the nearest bus stop. His heart was pounding, and for some strange reason he was trembling with excitement.

"Never thought you'd have the balls for that,"

Ichigo jumped and looked over his shoulders, to his horror, Grimmjow was walking towards him. Ichigo turned so he was facing Grimmjow who stopped a few feet away from him, and stepped back.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms, his mood turned completely around, from excited and confident, to terrified and unsure. The look in Grimmjow's dark eyes made Ichigo's stomach churn.

"Isn't it obvious by now Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked stepping towards Ichigo. "I've always wanted you. Ever since I saw you try out for the team freshman year. Did you really think I would stop because of that fucking retarded red head?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw and turned to leave.

"Don't go," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist tightly and Ichigo winched.

"Let go," Ichigo said.

"Nova's not gonna make it," Grimmjow said and Ichigo felt sick. "I saw the photos of his car crash, it's really bad, all the damage that his body took, I'm surprised he even made it to the hospital,"

"He's stronger then you think," Ichigo said and looked at Grimmjow. "He kicked your ass,"

Grimmjow growled and back handed Ichigo. "Nova left before I could kick his ass," Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo against him. "If we hadn't been stopped by the teachers, I would've killed him, then fucked you into the lockers,"

"Fucking pervert," Ichigo said trying to get away from Grimmjow's deathly tight grip that had moved from Ichigo's wrist to his waist.

"Say what you want," Grimmjow said huskily. "But you have to see the affect you have on people. Guys and chicks alike, just draw us like flies to honey," Grimmjow ran his lips across Ichigo's jaw. "It's like you're a bitch in heat and every other person with half a brain is after you. Anyone who can tell how beautiful you are wants a part of you. Some of us don't care how we get it," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's other wrist when Ichigo swung a fist at him.

"Get off of me pervert," Ichigo growled struggling. "That's why I never did it with you. You're to forceful, and you don't know what the word 'no' means,"

"How anyone can control themselves around you is hard for me to believe," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the street and towards the park. Ichigo fought harder.

"Let go damnit Grimmjow," Ichigo demanded, but his voice sounded terrified as he was pulled further and further away from the street.

"I have to have you Ichigo," Grimmjow said and threw Ichigo down into the wet grass. Ichigo started to get up, but Grimmjow kicked him hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him. Ichigo gagged and coughed, Grimmjow knelt over Ichigo, ripping his shirt open, and leaning down, sucking hard on Ichigo's chest.

"N-no," Ichigo said trying to push Grimmjow away.

"Stop fighting, it'll only make it worse for you," Grimmjow growled and flipped Ichigo onto his back, pulling his shirt and twisting it around Ichigo's arms so he couldn't use them. Ichigo hissed at the discomfort of having his arms pulled behind his back. Grimmjow leaned down again, and sucked hard on the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Stop!" Ichigo screamed and Grimmjow pushed his face down in the grass, muffling his cries, and making it hard for him to breath.

"Shut up Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear, then licked it. "I took you somewhere in the park no one goes in, but if you keep making noises, someone will get curious, do you want someone to see what I am going to do to you?" Grimmjow laughed, running his hand over Ichigo's ass to make sure Ichigo understood, he wasn't joking.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip and balled his hands into fists. Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo's pants down and Ichigo struggled, getting a leg free and kicking Grimmjow in the chest.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's ankle tightly, his blunt nails digging into Ichigo's skin. "Don't do something stupid now," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's belt form the loops of his pants, and tied Ichigo's calf up against his thigh and Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Don't act like this hurts you, I know how flexible you are Ichigo," Grimmjow leaned down and kissed the side of Ichigo's face while pulling off his own belt, and tying Ichigo's other leg up the same way. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

"Please, Grimmjow don't do this," Ichigo pleaded.

"You should really shut up," Grimmjow growled pulling Ichigo's boxers down. "Begging will only make me want it more," Grimmjow smirked and flipped Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo winced at the uncomfortable position it put his legs and arms in. "You really are beautiful Ichigo, and anyone who actually thought I was gonna give up on fucking you, was a dumb ass," Grimmjow leaned down and forced his mouth over Ichigo's unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down only enough to expose his fully erect cock. "It's been nearly four years I've waited for this," Grimmjow breathed and Ichigo tried to pull away as he felt Grimmjow nudging against him. "I almost had you too, but that bastard came into the picture and fucked everything up,"

The world seemed to stop spinning, the pain that Ichigo felt was surreal, he'd never felt anything like it before. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from screaming. Grimmjow growled and began thrusting hard and fast, jarring Ichigo's body painfully.

"S-stop.... it... h-hurts," Ichigo had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his nails were digging into his palms drawing blood. He had lost the feeling in his legs.

Grimmjow didn't even answer, just grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair and pulled, Ichigo gasped, and Grimmjow shoved his mouth over Ichigo's pushing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

When Grimmjow finally pulled away, Ichigo couldn't move at all, his body hurt to much. Grimmjow did untie Ichigo's legs, and arms, but that was it, he stood and fixed his own clothes. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

"If you look up at me like that, I'm gonna wanna do it again," Grimmjow said and grinned leaning over Ichigo who flinched. "Remember, this is always gonna be your fault, no matter what anyone else said. Everything that happens from now on, is your fault," Grimmjow ran his fingers though Ichigo's hair and grinned. Grimmjow tossed the remains of Ichigo's shirt over him then left.

Ichigo couldn't understand how the same physical act that he had with both Grimmjow and Nova was completely different. With Nova it had been ecstasy the entire time. But with Grimmjow, Ichigo felt sick, his entire body was in pain, it was hell. There shouldn't be two different outcomes for the same thing, it wasn't fair.

Ichigo tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move, his limbs only shook. Ichigo was tired, he was cold, it was quickly getting dark and he just wanted to sleep, his mind was clouded, focused on the pain and humiliation of what had just happened. So he closed his eyes, let his head roll to the side. It was starting to rain, and it was frigid cold and Ichigo began to shiver in his sleep.

**----------------------**

"Ichigo....!"

Ichigo couldn't tell if the voice calling to him was close or far away.

"Ichigo.....!"

Ichigo's body was still hurting, and he had trouble opening his eyes. Rain was still pouring down, and he coughed as water filled his mouth, he couldn't roll over, he swallowed and gasped.

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo's eyes opened barely, and his vision was blurry, he stared up at the large figure, he was afraid that Grimmjow had come back for him. Ichigo tried to struggle as the person bent down.

"It's okay Ichigo,"

"I.... I know.... that voice," Ichigo managed.

"Yes,"

"Ukitake,"

"What happened to you Ichigo?" Ukitake asked wrapping a thick blanket around Ichigo and carefully lifting him off the ground. Ichigo whimpered and gritted his teeth. "Your dad called the police, reported you missing when you didn't come home,"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped when he was squished between his father and Ukitake in a warm embrace.

"Where have you been?!" Isshin demanded, Ichigo opened his eyes enough to look at his father's worried face.

"Sorry," Ichigo whispered. Isshin took Ichigo and tried to set him on his feet, but Ichigo still had no feeling in his legs. He started to fall and Isshin grabbed him.

"What happened Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"We should get him to the hospital," Ukitake said quietly.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Stop touching me!" Ichigo cried, slapping the hands of a doctor and a few nurses away from him.

"They are trying to help Ichigo," Isshin said, he was standing in the corner of the room and wasn't allowed to treat his own son.

"I'm fine, can I just have some dry clothes?" Ichigo mumbled.

"There's a bag for you in the back of my car, I'll go get it," Isshin said and walked from the room.

"Will you let us treat you now?" A nurse asked.

"Just give me some bandages, I can wrap myself up," Ichigo muttered.

"Just let us take care of it," A nurse said pulling a few rolls of bandages from a drawer and walked over to Ichigo. "Will you tell us what happened?"

"....nothing," Ichigo mumbled letting the blanket from around him so the nurse could clean and wrap his wounds.

When she was finished, the door was unlocked and Isshin came in, he eyed Ichigo's covered chest, arms and legs and sighed heavily. He set a bag with clothes on the bed next to Ichigo.

"Will you tell me what the hell you were doing passed out in the park durning a thunder storm?" Isshin asked as Ichigo pulled a skin tight black long sleeved shirt over his head.

"I got into a fight," Ichigo mumbled. "I lost, passed out," Ichigo fixed his right sleeve before carefully standing, the blanket wrapped around his waist. Ichigo hissed in pain at the jarring of his lower half, but looked at Isshin. "Can you turn around?"

Isshin turned around and Ichigo pulled on the dry boxers and black sweat pants that he rolled at the waist a few times.

"So who did you get into a fight with that you actually lost?" Isshin asked turning around as Ichigo sat back on the edge of the bed to put on socks.

"Just some thugs," Ichigo said. "They surprised me,"

Isshin frowned. "I want you to stay here over night,"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Just a good night sleep and I'll be good as new,"

"Your lips are still blue," Isshin said.

"I'm just cold," Ichigo said rubbing his arm. "Can I go to Nova's room? I didn't get to see him yet today," Ichigo looked down.

Isshin exhaled loudly then rubbed his chin, watching his son's awkward expressions for a few minutes. "Go ahead, I'll come get you after my shift, you'll go home and spend all of tomorrow in bed resting,"

Ichigo looked up. "T-thanks,"

Isshin shook his head and let Ichigo out of the room.

**--------------------------**

Ichigo opened the door to Nova's room, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Nova," Ichigo felt tears well in his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

Nova was sitting up on in bed, he still looked terrible, but after so long of laying almost lifelessly in bed, Ichigo was happy.

"Hey," Nova smiled as Ichigo slowly walked over. "What happened to you?"

"N-Nothing," Ichigo said leaning down carefully and cupping Nova's face.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked smiling, a light blush gracing his pale face.

"Just making sure," Ichigo said and Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Making sure?" Nova asked

"When did you wake up?" Ichigo asked running his fingers carefully down Nova's neck.

"The other night," Nova said looking Ichigo in the eyes. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You seem different," Nova reached up and put his hand on Ichigo's cheek. " Your eyes are kinda vacant,"

"I'm just tired, and I have been really worried about you," Ichigo said. Nova leaned up to kiss Ichigo, but Ichigo moved away slightly. "You shouldn't be doing things like that, you've still got to get better," Ichigo looked down.

" I've missed you," Nova said.

"You were sleeping the whole time," Ichigo frowned as Nova smiled.

"I knew you were here, almost every day," Nova said rubbing Ichigo's cheek with his thumb.

"The nurses told you that didn't they?" Ichigo mumbled, blushing brightly, Nova smiled.

"Lay next to me please," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him. "Come on before a nurse comes in and says something,"

Ichigo carefully laid on the side of the bed next to Nova, and rested his head on Nova's chest. "I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt you,"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Nova said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I'm on a pain killer drip," He pointed to a small bag that was hanging on the iv hook along with two other bags.

"You idiot," Ichigo said rubbing his cheek against Nova's chest.

"That's not nice," Nova said. "You should be nice to the person that nearly died,"

Ichigo's chest grew tight and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Nova,"

"It's not your fault," Nova said.

"Yea it is,"

"I said it wasn't.... so it wasn't," Nova growled and Ichigo looked up at him. "You didn't force me into my car, I did that on my own,"

"I'm still sorry," Ichigo said.

"If you apologize again, I'm gonna kick your ass," Nova said.

"You can't even walk," Ichigo said smiling. "I think the morphine is messing with your head,"

"Hm.... just a little," Nova smiled wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here,"

"You need to get better before you can leave," Ichigo said. He felt safe, and started to drift into sleep.

Nova played with Ichigo's hair and watched as Ichigo fell asleep. Nova shifted carefully, leaning back more and closed his own eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eleven**

Okay, so this is the rewritten chapter eleven..... I worked my ass off, trying to get it done, because I was hoping to get chapter twelve posted by..... actually today, but now it seems I've got to push it back about a day, which means it might not be until the weekend that I update Demonology 101 which I was hoping to have updated tomorrow night. But it's just one of those times where you've got to say.... **'Shit fucking happens,'** ..... Right?

Anyways, I hope that it's around the same line as the original chapter eleven, remember I didn't have a hand written copy to go off of, so that's why it's different, this is purely memory and improv.....

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I hope that I didn't loose any of you guys with the major fuck up that happened with this story.....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warning:** This story is of a mature setting, please read with caution.

Chapter 12

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo was avoided at school, ever since he 'came out of the closet' in front of the entire student body at lunch. It had been nearly three months, not that he minded all that much, he had something way more important on his mind. The doctors said that Nova was doing much better, they changed his casts and bandages saying that all the injuries looked much better..... but he still couldn't be let out of the hospital yet.

Ichigo's mind was also on something else, Grimmjow had gone missing three days after he had raped Ichigo. Aizen, Grimmjow's step father had come asking if Ichigo knew anything.... Ichigo hated to admit it, but he used to be close to Grimmjow, and the fact that it was now three months into his disappearance, Ichigo was worried that something had happened to the teal haired teen.

"Brother?" Yuzu's soft voice came from the door, and Ichigo slowly sat up on his bed and looked at her. ".... I think that you should go to the hospital,"

"Nova," Ichigo's breath hitched, but Yuzu shook her head, then wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Yuzu, what's going on?"

"T-they just found Grimmjow.... He's..... dead," Yuzu said and Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" Ichigo stood and went over to Yuzu.

"I don't know, Dad just called, said to tell you to come to the hospital," Yuzu shook her head, then flung her arms around Ichigo's neck and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Ichigo!" She cried, Ichigo frowned and wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"It's okay Yuzu," Ichigo muttered staring down at the carpet. '_Why does my chest hurt because of this?'_ Ichigo thought.

"_**It's all your fault,"**_

Ichigo flinched hearing Grimmjow's growling voice in his head, and the flashbacks started. Ichigo pulled away from Yuzu quickly, not wanting to touch her with his dirty body. Ichigo slumped to his knees and bent forward until his head rested on his legs, arms tucked tightly against his chest. His stomach churned and his head throbbed and spun

"Ichigo?" Yuzu whispered. "Is your head hurting again? Where's your medicine?" Yuzu looked around frantically, then rushed over to the small desk in Ichigo's room and grabbed the bottles of pills and twisted the caps off, dumping the required number of each pill into her hand, then grabbed the bottle of water from the desk then knelt in front of Ichigo. Ichigo felt like he was suffocating again, his breath came in short panicked gasps. "Here you go Ichigo, I know, it's going to be alright, just take your pills, then you can go to the hospital," Yuzu said.

Ichigo took the pills from her, and put them in his mouth, making a face at the bitter taste they had, then grabbed the water. Ichigo let out a strangled sound mixed between a sob and a sigh of relief.

The doctors said that Ichigo was suffering from depressing from a mix of Nova being in an accident, and his attack. Ichigo didn't try to tell them otherwise. It drove Isshin insane, after having found out what really had happened in the park that day, even more so, when Ichigo wouldn't give up the name of the person that attacked him.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths as his heart rate evened out. "I've got school, I'll go afterwards," He whispered, then stood.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today?" Yuzu asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ichigo pulled on his sweater and grabbed his back, then rushed out of the house before Yuzu could stop him. Ichigo slowed to a walk after he got three blocks away from his house, then stopped at a busy intersection and watched the cars drive by slowly, closing his eyes when the wind from one to close to the curb would rush over him

"Good morning, Ichigo,"

Ichigo jumped, then looked to his right, a broad chest covered in a very tight black shirt, Ichigo looked up. "Chad," Ichigo gave a sad smile, then looked down.

"Did you get the call this morning too? From Grimmjow's dad?" Chad asked.

Ichigo gripped the straps for his backpack tightly and hung his head, nodding. "I w-was.... still in bed, Yuzu answered the phone, then told me,"

"The football teams taking so many losses this year, you quit, Grimmjow's dead...." Chad said quietly and Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. " You okay?"

"Why are you talking to me? Don't you hate me, because I'm a fag?" Ichigo said bitterly.

"Why would I?" Chad asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "We've been friends for a while, I don't care Ichi, I was just giving you some space, you looked like you needed it, I didn't mean to make you feel like I hated you. That's the last thing I wanted, you're my best friend, practically my brother Ichi,"

"It's okay Chad, I know," Ichigo sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You can talk to me, if you'd like," Chad said. "We've always kept each other's secrets,"

Ichigo swallowed as they crossed the streets. "After that day... in the cafeteria," Ichigo started, Chad watched with dark eyes full of concern. "Grimmjow.... attacked me in the park, he.... raped me,"

Chad remained silent, but took a moment, to put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder in comfort, which Ichigo was thankful for.

"Grimmjow and I were secretly dating for a few months, then we broke up, and I started going out with someone else," Ichigo said and Chad looked at him. "He got really mad when I left him,"

"Did you tell anyone?" Chad asked. Ichigo shook his head then looked down. "Why not?"

"Didn't want... something like this to happen," Ichigo muttered.

"Are you heading to the hospital now?" Chad asked. "We could go together,"

".... Oh... sure," Ichigo muttered and walked in silence to the hospital with Chad a few steps behind him.

**-------------------------------------**

Ichigo opened the small door to the room where Grimmjow's body was, hooked up to life support. His step dad sitting in the corner, along with one of Grimmjow's older siblings, Ulquiorra.

Aizen looked up, a look that could only be shown as disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Aizen asked.

"..... I just wanted to..... I'm sorry," Ichigo looked down.

"You really should leave," Aizen stood and Ichigo nodded.

"Can I ask what happened first?" Ichigo whispered.

" He over dosed," Aizen said. "Left a letter for you," Aizen tossed a letter on the floor at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo knelt bent down and picked it up. Ichigo opened it.

_**Ichigo**_

_**You did this to me**_

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's body laying on the bed, and swore he saw that magical evil grin on Grimmjow's face. The letter fell out of Ichigo's hands and he rushed from the room. Ichigo slumped against the wall a few rooms down the hall and sank to the floor.

Chad came out to the hall and bent down in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Chad said.

"You don't have to say anything," Ichigo said. " I know already,"

"Alright, just making sure," Chad said and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Would you like to meet the guy I'm seeing?" Ichigo asked glancing down.

"He's here?" Chad asked.

"You know the car accident that happened a few months ago?" Ichigo mumbled fidgeting with the hem of his pant leg.

"That guy Nova, the kid at the top of the class right? He's the one you're going out with?" Chad asked.

"Remember when I told you I had a thing for red heads right?" Ichigo blushed and Chad snickered.

"Yea I remember,"

"Well it's true," Ichigo shrugged and looked down the hall as a doctor walked into the room Grimmjow was in.

"They are taking him off the life support," Chad said quietly.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, and held his breath. It was almost two minutes before the doctor came out, wheeling the life support machine with him.

"You should really start breathing now Ichigo," Chad said putting a large hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo took a deep breath, coughing hard from not breathing and hung his head. "I shouldn't feel bad, after what he did to me,"

"Don't worry about it," Chad said standing, pulling Ichigo up and over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as Chad carried him down the hall.

"We're going to see your red head," Chad said

"You don't even know what room he's in," Ichigo said.

"Tell me then," Chad said and Ichigo sighed, smiling softly.

"You ass," Ichigo said.

"Do you want me to meet him or not? I've got to make sure he's good enough for you," Chad said.

"What?"

"I'm your best friend, I've got to make sure you get the best of everything," Chad said.

"You're a dork Chad," Ichigo said. "Nova was moved to room 213,"

"Alright," Chad said.

**---------------------------------------------**

Chad waved at Ichigo and Nova, then left, closing the hospital room door.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Nova asked looking down at Ichigo who was laying against him on the bed.

"Yea, now that I've seen you, I'm fine," Ichigo said quietly.

"I never took Grimmjow as the kind of guy to commit suicide," Nova said.

"He had his back in a corner," Ichigo said drawing circles on Nova's chest with his fingers. "Grimmjow was the kind of guy who would rather kill himself, then.... let someone control him,"

"When will you tell me what happened between the two of you?" Nova asked and Ichigo looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I know what kiss marks look like Ichigo," Nova said. "And that night you came to the hospital, even though your chest and stuff was covered up by bandages, I could still see part of a few on you shoulders,"

Ichigo closed his eyes, and put his forehead against Nova's chest. "I didn't cheat on you, I swear,"

"Cheat on me? You broke up with me, so technically, you didn't cheat if you two had sex," Nova said.

Ichigo frowned, then looked up at Nova. "Grimmjow..... he attack me, Nova,"

Nova's body stiffened and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly and pressed his lips against Ichigo's temple. "I'm so sorry, I should've been there to protect you," Nova said quietly.

Ichigo leaned his head down and moved closer to Nova. "You don't have to do anything, but get better,"

"Ichigo," Nova sighed and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"I love you Nova," Ichigo mumbled.

"I love you too babe," Nova said.

Ichigo fell asleep quickly and Nova sighed, he couldn't deal with the emotions flowing through him. It pissed him off that he was still stuck in the hospital, and Ichigo would be going through so much on his own. It angered him that Grimmjow would rape Ichigo, then take the easy way out and kill himself instead of being a man about it, and getting sent to jail. It saddened Nova that he'd been stupid enough to do something that would pull him away from Ichigo for this long.

**------------------------------**

Nova looked up as the door to his hospital room opened, Urahara came in and he looked down at Ichigo sleeping against him.

"What's that look for?" Urahara asked.

"Nothing," Nova said closing his eyes.

"I talked to the doctors," Urahara said.

"Yea?"

"They said that you can go home in a few days, but that they don't want you going back to school for a few more weeks," Urahara said and Nova nodded running his fingers through Ichigo's hair and hummed closing his eyes.

Urahara sat down in the chair in the corner. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ready to get out of here," Nova said.

"Figured as much, nearly five months here," Urahara said and Nova nodded again. "Are you two gonna be alright?" He asked.

"I think so," Nova said

"You think?" Urahara asked.

"As long as he'll have me," Nova said and Urahara shook his head. "What?"

"Don't you think that if you want to be with him, that you'll make sure it works between you two?" Urahara asked.

"Yea, but I don't want to push him into something he doesn't want." Nova said.

"So just make sure he wants to stay in the relationship," Urahara said.

Nova smiled. "Good idea,"

"I always have a few," Urahara said shrugging.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Twelve.**

Alright, now I'm back to the point where I wanted to be with this story. There's a few more chapters left in this story, and then I will be focusing on Demonology 101, The Florist and my special project which I'm excited about, but I'm not gonna tell you about it until it's posted. Feel free to guess though, if you got it, I'll tell you. Well gotta go, I have a lot of work to do.

Thanks for Reading, Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	13. Chapter 13

*****Author's Note***:** If you have requested a fic, or asked for a birthday fic I need you to resend them to me because the notebook I had written all of my fanfics in has been in a accident.... It was thrown into a pool . It's a very sad thing to see right now; runny ink, and pages stuck together or falling apart, I can't recover anything. So please, if you requested something, please please resend the request and I will get everything written down again, and hopefully my brother won't try to throw this one into a pool. Again I'm very sorry that I lost this very important book, but I'm trying to make it up.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for a reason, read with caution.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Please Enjoy

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo sat in the back seat, Nova's leg propped up on his lap as Urahara drove his dark red SUV towards home. Ichigo kept running his fingers over the surgical scar on Nova's pale leg. Nova was leaning back, around his closed eyes were dark rings from lack of sleep.

"So glad, I'm gonna have my own bed back," Nova said and Ichigo looked at him.

"It's summer vacation, so I'll be able to stay over longer," Ichigo said. "I talked to my dad already,"

Nova smiled with his eyes closed. "Good,"

Urahara looked at the two from the rear view mirror. "You can take care of him while I'm with Kurudo on his book tour," The blond said and Nova opened an eye to look at Urahara.

"I'd love too," Ichigo said. A small grin formed on Nova's face, but vanished when Ichigo turned to look at him.

**-------------------**

Ichigo waved to Urahara from the front door, Nova was laying on the couch, arms folded behind his head.

Ichigo closed the door, and turned to Nova. "What's that look for?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Nova said holding his hand out as Ichigo walked over. Ichigo took it, and moved to straddle Nova's lap. Nova put his hands over Ichigo's slender shoulders and pulled Ichigo closer. Nova kissed Ichigo softly, and moved his arms down around Ichigo's waist, pulling them closer together.

"I love you," Ichigo breathed as Nova ran his hands over Ichigo's waist, lifting his skin tight black shirt up.

Nova looked up at Ichigo. "I love you too," He said and smiled as Ichigo ran his fingers through Nova's red hair. Nova rocked his hips up slowly and Ichigo's breath hitched.

"We shouldn't do this," Ichigo mumbled. "You just-" Ichigo bit his bottom lip as Nova rolled his hips harder into Ichigo's ass. " ....got out of the hospital, the doctors said no strenuous ac-activities,"

"It won't be if we do it like this," Nova said watching the blush rush over Ichigo's face.

Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled Nova's shirt off, then ran his fingers over Nova's chest.

"I've lost a lot of my muscles because I was stuck in a bed," Nova complained and Ichigo looked up at his face.

"I think you're still sexy," Ichigo leaned down and licked the lines of Nova's muscles slowly.

"And you said you didn't want to," Nova chuckled putting his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, fingers tangling in orange wild locks. Ichigo licked down lower, stopping at the waist of Nova's pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Nova from his careful position between Nova's legs, his lips brushing over Nova's '_happy trail'._

_"_No way in hell," Nova said huskily and Ichigo began to unbutton Nova's pants carefully. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Nova's erection through dark green tight briefs, and Nova sighed watching.

"Don't stare at me," Ichigo said blushing, looking up at Nova.

"How can I not?" Nova asked. "You're beautiful,"

Ichigo blushed more and swallowed lightly. "It's embarrassing," Ichigo said.

"Then I'll close my eyes," Nova said. "Just don't stop," He pleaded letting his head fall back on the arm of the couch.

Ichigo glanced up at Nova, then turned his attention lower, carefully removing Nova's briefs. Nova's erection stood tall and proud before Ichigo, and Ichigo swallowed, he'd never done _this_ before, and the idea alone scared him, but Nova shouldn't do anything more because he just got out of the hospital.

Ichigo licked his lips and slipped them slowly around Nova's erection. The red head groaned and he tightened his grip on Ichigo's hair. "Ichigo," He breathed and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and his own cock started to harden. Ichigo moved his tongue around, trying to find a way to slide more of Nova into his mouth. Slowly Ichigo's eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down on Nova's erection, his teeth scrapping the underside of Nova's shaft.

Nova moaned and opened his eyes to look down at Ichigo, it was a breath taking sight, and it alone could've made Nova cum. Nova tightened his grip in Ichigo's hair as he began to pant. "Ichigo," Nova moaned again and Ichigo opened his eyes, they were heavily lidded, and blush dusted his cheeks and he hummed in reply. Nova's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes. Ichigo sucked harder, rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

Nova bent his leg carefully and fought the urge to buck his hips up into Ichigo's warm wet mouth. "I-I'm gonna cum," He warned, but Ichigo didn't pull away until the last second, pumping Nova's erection to milk every last ounce of orgasm from him.

Ichigo carefully pulled his hand away, seed covered his hand thickly, leaving a strand that connected his fingertips to the tip of Nova's slowly softening erection. Ichigo blushed looking up at Nova's face, seeing how good it looked. "T-that's a lot," he muttered and Nova opened his eyes.

"It's been a while," Nova breathed grinning stupidly at Ichigo who was still staring at his own hand.

Ichigo blushed again and grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped his hand off slowly.

"We're not stopping are we?" Nova asked in disbelief. Ichigo looked at him, Nova was growing hard again, and Ichigo was still hard.

"But we shouldn't," Ichigo said. "The doctors said you shouldn't be do-"

Nova leaned up and kissed Ichigo passionately and Ichigo moaned closing his eyes. " I know what they said, but I don't care," Nova whispered and sucked on Ichigo's neck. "I've been in the hospital to damn long, and I want you so bad. We're finally alone Ichigo, let's not waste our time," He said huskily and flicked the button of Ichigo's pants open easily and slipped his hand into Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo leaned his head against Nova's shoulder, pressing their chests together as Nova rubbed Ichigo's erection. "W-what happened to being passive a-ah... aggressive?" Ichigo arched his back out as Nova's fingers slipped over the head of his erection.

"I couldn't wait," Nova said moving his other hand around Ichigo's waist to rub the small of his back lightly. "Don't tell me you didn't think about us being able to do this again," He pulled away to look at Ichigo's face.

"I just wanted you to get better," Ichigo admitted and Nova smiled and kissed him softly.

"Well I'm better," Nova said and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Which means," he kissed Ichigo's neck. "We can finish what we started," Nova sucked hard on Ichigo's adam's apple and palmed his erection again.

"But we're on the couch," Ichigo said. "And your leg's still bad,"

"It won't be a problem," Nova leaned back, and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. "See, just like this," He whispered and Ichigo swallowed and looked down at him.

"I-I don't know what to do," Ichigo admitted.

"Just follow my hands," Nova said pulling Ichigo's pants off with Ichigo's help. Nova licked his fingers and Ichigo bit his bottom lip and shifted nervously, making Nova's breath hitch.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't hit your leg did I?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Nova said. "You need to relax," Nova moved his fingers down to Ichigo's entrance and moved them around slowly and Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned. Nova grew even harder looking up at Ichigo's face, and slipped his finger into Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a soft cry and leaned forward, putting his hands on Nova's chest. Nova kissed Ichigo softly and started moving his finger around, in and out for a few minutes before adding a second. Ichigo's brow furrowed and he mewled and clawed Nova's chest lightly. " I d-don't think I'll ever get used to this," Ichigo whispered.

"Sorry," Nova said twisting his fingers and Ichigo cried out. "How bout now?" He grinned when Ichigo looked at him.

"S-shut up," Ichigo panted moving back against Nova's fingers and moaned closing his eyes again.

"Will do," Nova pushed his fingers deeper, adding a third and Ichigo moaned. Nova could feel Ichigo's legs quiver against his waist and pulled his fingers out. "Follow my lead," Nova said making Ichigo lift himself up slightly, Nova lined himself under Ichigo, the head of his erection nudging against Ichigo who took a deep breath. Nova pushed down on Ichigo's hips, and Ichigo moved down.

Both teens moaned, Ichigo's mouth hung open, and Nova tightened his grip on Ichigo's thighs. They both stayed still for a moment, catching the breath that seemed to be sucked from both of them.

"I need to move," Nova said almost pleading and Ichigo looked down at him with lidded eyes.

"Okay," Ichigo said, and Nova began pushing him down again. Ichigo leaned his head back and moaned.

Once Nova was completely filling Ichigo, they still again, Ichigo leaning forward, resting his head on Nova's shoulder, his hot breath tickling the red head's skin. "You alright?" Nova asked after catching his breath.

Ichigo slowly nodded, unable to speak.

"Can you move?" Nova asked bitting his bottom lip.

"J-just a sec," Ichigo said then pushed himself up and looked down at Nova. "It f-feels way different from last time," He blushed.

"Positions make it feel different. I-is it bad?" Nova asked, Ichigo's body was quivering slightly against him.

"N-no," Ichigo inhaled slowly, then nodded. "Okay, t-tell me what to do," He said. Nova shifted his hands to Ichigo's waist.

"Follow," Nova lifted Ichigo up slowly, and Ichigo shivered. "Now down," Ichigo pushed himself down slowly, Nova moaned, it was almost painful how slow Ichigo was going, but it felt so good Nova didn't want to complain.

After a few minutes, Nova let Ichigo move on his own. For a while the only sound was that of their heavy breathing, and soft moans from Ichigo. Ichigo's arms and legs shook lightly as he impaled himself. "N-Nova," Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips against Nova's. Nova wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and snapped his hips upward and Ichigo moaned loudly.

"Sorry, I can't take it," Nova breathed and licked Ichigo's ear slowly and began rocking up into Ichigo, hitting his prostate after shifting. Nova began moving faster and harder, and Ichigo moaned, and bit down on Nova's neck lightly.

They came together, Ichigo rocking his hips down and backwards into Nova's.

Ichigo laid out on Nova's body carefully and closed his eyes. Nova grinned looking at Ichigo's face, brushing orange locks out of the way.

**-------------------------------------------**

Ichigo leaned over the bath tub, letting the water rush over his hand as it filled the tub.

"Nova! Water's warm!" Ichigo called.

Nova came in a few minutes later. "I don't know why you think you have to do everything for me," Nova said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well if you don't like it, I'll go home," Ichigo said and blushed as Nova pulled off his pants, and wasn't wearing any underwear beneath them.

"No, I'm not saying that I don't like it," Nova sank in to the water and sighed with relief. "Care to join me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo looked down at him. "It's kinda small," Ichigo said looking away.

"No it's not," Nova said.

"You've got long legs," Ichigo said.

"And you'll fit between them," Nova said. Ichigo blushed and Nova chuckled leaning his head back. "The water's nice," He said.

Ichigo frowned, then started pulling his clothes off, Nova watched him hungrily and grinned when Ichigo slid into the water between his legs.

"See, perfect," Nova leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess," he said.

"Ichigo, I wanted to talk to you about something," Nova said after a few minutes of nothing but the water filling the tub.

"About what?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I'm going off to college in the spring," Nova said.

"But... how is that possible if you're the same year as me?" Ichigo asked.

"I have all the credits I need to graduate, I have since the beginning of the second semester," Nova said.

"Then why did you stay?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly?" Nova hummed, his chest vibrating enough for Ichigo to feel it. "I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you," He said and Ichigo looked at him, turning, pulling his legs to his chest so he was sitting sideways in the tub.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I've liked you for a long time, I told you that," Nova said brushing Ichigo's hair from his face. "I figured if I asked you out, and you denied me, I'd be able to just leave and head off to college,"

Ichigo blushed and his heart skipped a few beats. Ichigo swirled water around his right leg and Nova watched him for a while. "I wouldn't have," Ichigo mumbled. Nova had to lean forward to hear.

"Wouldn't have what?" Nova asked and Ichigo blushed.

"I've noticed you, for a long time," Ichigo said. "It's kinda embarrassing, but you're the whole reason I like red heads,"

Nova chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Was that what you were going to tell me that one night?" He asked.

"You remember that?" Ichigo asked putting his hands over Nova's arms.

"I remember everything about you," Nova said running a hand over Ichigo's shoulders. "because I love you," He kissed Ichigo's cheek softly.

"I love you too," Ichigo said and Nova kissed his lips.

They leaned back in the tub, their legs tangled together. "So, you really like red heads?" Nova asked.

"Yea," Ichigo reached back and ran his fingers through Nova's hair. "I think it's sexy,"

"So, that friend of yours, the red head, Renji. You like him?" Nova asked.

"No, I like you," Ichigo said pulling Nova down and kissed him. "Your hair and his are different colors of red, yours is the perfect shade, Renji's is to bright,"

"If my hair was dyed, would you not like me?" Nova asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"I didn't say that," Ichigo said. "I like you for you. I like everything about you,"

"Oh really?" Nova smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Yea," Ichigo said.

"Tell me," Nova said and kissed Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's embarrassing," Ichigo whined and Nova chuckled.

"So, tell me anyways," Nova said. "I want to hear it,"

"No," Ichigo whined.

"Alright, maybe later,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are you cooking?" Nova stepped behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Nothing special," Ichigo mumbled and Nova frowned.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked running the back of his hand down Ichigo's jawline.

"Just thinking that's all," Ichigo said.

"About what?" Nova asked. Ichigo slowly turned, leaning up against the counter and stared into Nova's eyes.

"You said a lot the other day in the tub," Ichigo said and rubbed his arm.

"Yea, and?" Nova put his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"I've just noticed a lot about us is different," Ichigo said and his brow knitted together. "I still don't know much about you, and you keep a lot of things about yourself secret, and... If we're going to... if this is going to work, Nova, I want to know everything about you,"

Nova shifted stunned, and watched the expression on Ichigo's face. "I didn't think that you wanted to know," Nova finally said looking down as Ichigo looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" Ichigo asked, Nova shrugged. "Nova I love you, I wanted to know you,"

"I... understand," Nova said.

"Okay," Ichigo said slowly and stepped towards Nova, but Nova stepped back.

Nova brought a hand up, like he was going to run his fingers through his hair, but stopped and grimaced, deep in thought. "It's.... I'm not really sure how to talk about it," Nova let his hand fall to his side and look up at Ichigo, his green eyes looked lost, his eyebrows were pushed together lightly.

"Just talk," Ichigo pleaded.

"It's not pretty," Nova looked out the sliding glass doors that lead into the back yard. He started to lift his hand again, but stopped and let it fall to his side.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "Then, you can tell me, when you're ready," he said and Nova looked at him again. Ichigo stepped against Nova and wrapped his arms around Nova's waist.

Nova was still for a moment, then rested his head on top of Ichigo's, wrapping his own arms around Ichigo's shoulders. ".... My parents died when I was five, my father's name was Shinji, he was a friend of Urahara's. From what I can remember, my dad was a real goofball, my mom was a girl he knew for a while, they had been dating, but never actually got around to getting married, her name was Lisa," Nova's voice was barely above a whisper and he stayed completely still, Ichigo even had a hard time feeling Nova's chest rise an fall as he breathed.

Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around Nova's waist, rubbing his cheek against Nova's chest in comfort and encouragement.

Nova bit his bottom lip and pulled away from Ichigo sighing heavily. "Let's leave it there for now, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay," Nova turned and left the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter... But things kinda have been.... bad is an understatement but I can't think of anything else to say right now, I'm feeling really bad and I'm tired. I was just in a car for ten hours coming back home to Chicago and it turns out that the swearer backed up into the basement, and it's horrid, so I'm going to be spending what time I'm not spending sleeping, looking for work, or getting my college stuff finished cleaning that for at least a week.... I've got a bunch of doctors appointments to go to, so it's just loads of fun right there.... But I'll stop telling you all my personal life. I hope you all read the Author's Note at the beginning because it is important.

Thanks for Reading, Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Warning:** This chapter contains mild sexual content and suggestive themes.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Please Enjoy

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nova was leaned up against the wall, looking down at Ichigo sleeping next to him. Nova frowned, carefully got out of bed and walked from the room and downstairs. He made a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the pot to finish, he stared at the dark liquid dripping into the glass pot slowly.

Nova was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Ichigo walking down the stairs, pulling an one of Nova's sweaters over his head.

"Nova what are you doing?" Ichigo covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. Nova looked down at the table as Ichigo sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," Nova said.

Ichigo put his hands over Nova's. "Nova please," He said. "Just talk to me, I'm here for you,"

Nova squeezed Ichigo's hands tightly. "My parents were killed by someone who they were very close to," Nova said quietly. " I don't know why he did it, but I was six years old and had been sleeping in the next room. When I woke up, I found them,"

"I'm so sorry Nova," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around Nova's shoulders.

"The police never found the guy," Nova said. "Couldn't prove that he did it either,"

"It's okay," Ichigo said. Nova rested his head on Ichigo's chest. "Don't say anymore,"

Nova closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There's nothing more to say," He said.

"Okay," Ichigo pulled away to look at Nova. "You gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Yea," Nova said.

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Nova's. Nova wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's and kissed him back passionately. Ichigo moaned as Nova pulled him onto his lap. Nova kissed down Ichigo's neck, pulling the sweater away to suck on Ichigo's chest. "Nova," Ichigo moaned leaning his head against Nova's shoulder. Nova ran his hands up the inside of Ichigo's sweater and pulled it off, and kissed across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo shivered put his hands on Nova's upper arms.

Nova pulled Ichigo's boxers lower, trying to get them off, but Ichigo stopped him. "Please Ichigo," Nova said, his lips against Ichigo's chest and Ichigo looked down at him. Nova's red hair was covering his eyes.

"I love you Nova," Ichigo said.

"I know,"

Ichigo's brow furrowed. "Nova, I'm not going to have sex with you if you act like this. I love you and I'm not going to be an escape from your past," Ichigo moved off of Nova's lap and grabbed his sweater.

"If you had a past like mine you'd try to escape from it too," Nova said and Ichigo turned on him.

"You don't know my past, how can you say what I have and haven't been through?" Ichigo asked.

"You've got a perfect family, a perfect life. Don't tell me you've not been happy you're entire life," Nova said.

"You just keep thinking you're the only one that's ever lost someone," Ichigo said. "I'm going home," He said and Nova looked at him. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and turned away and left the kitchen.

Nova looked back down at the table, listening to the sound of Ichigo's footsteps upstairs and then him coming down the stairs. When the door slammed shut, Nova flinched and put a hand over his face. "Shit,"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo chewed on his tongue as he walked home, he was to stubborn to admit it, but he wanted to go back. He shouldn't have left Nova like that, but Nova was being just as stubborn for not trying to stop him.

Ichigo unlocked the front door to his house. "I'm home!" He called. Karin leaned out of the kitchen.

"Ichi, wait... why are you home?" She asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Ichigo asked.

Karin eyed him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. Where's Yuzu?" He asked.

"She had some school thing so she's staying at a friends," Karin said.

"It's summer vacation," Ichigo said pulling off his shoes.

"Yea, so," Karin followed Ichigo up the stairs. "How's Nova? Is he coming over?"

"He's fine, and no I don't think he's gonna come over any time soon," Ichigo said opening the door to his room. Karin stayed in the doorway.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Karin asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"Your eyes are puffy and red," Karin said. Ichigo rubbed his eyes quickly on his sleeve. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said.

"Then why did you come home at five in the morning for no reason?" Karin asked.

"Why are you up so early?" Ichigo asked.

"I have soccer practice at seven," Karin said. "Now spill it. It takes a hell of a lot to make you cry Ichigo, and I want to know what he said,"

"He didn't say anything," Ichigo said.

Karin frowned. "Alright. Well Dad got called to the hospital half a hour ago, and Yuzu won't be home until Friday. I get home at noon," Karin pushed herself off the doorframe. "Call if you need anything alright?"

"I'm going back to bed," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Karin said. "See you when I get back Ichi," She closed the door and Ichigo sighed and laid down tiredly.

He stared up at the ceiling for a long time then rolled onto his side and reached under his bed and pulled out a photo album and opened it up. "Hey mom," He said running his fingers over the picture of his smiling mother before gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

***************************************************

The front door slammed open and Urahara marched in proudly. "Oh Nova! Where are yo- Nova what are you doing?" The blond stared in confusion at Nova sitting on the couch staring daggers at the wall opposite him. "Nova?"

Nova looked at him. "How was the book tour?" He asked.

"It's the middle of it, we were just in a city near by so I decided to come check on you. Make sure Ichigo's taking care of you. It looks like he has, but where is he?" Urahara asked.

"Ichigo went home," Nova said.

"Right," Urahara sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nova stood slowly and headed for the stairs.

"Nova," Urahara said. "I'm not done talking to you,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Nova said going up the stairs.

"How long ago did Ichigo leave?" Urahara asked.

"Two days," Nova said.

"Have you called him?" Urahara asked.

"No,"

"Has he called you?"

"No,"

"Are you going to call him?" Urahara followed Nova up the stairs.

"No,"

"So what are you going to do?" Urahara asked.

"Figure out what school I should go to. I got another acceptance letter this afternoon," Nova said.

"I thought that you were going to have your senior year," Urahara said.

"Changed my mind," Nova said.

"What happened to the whole wanting to be with Ichigo thing?" Urahara asked.

"Not an issue any more," Nova said.

"So you're just letting it go like that?" Urahara asked. "After all the shit that you went through to be with him? You're just letting go?"

"A clean break,"

"Is it really?" Urahara asked looking at the unmade bed. "So I take it you haven't been sleeping either right?"

"Right," Nova said sitting at his desk. "How's Ririn and Kurodo?"

"They are fine, enjoying their vacation, and well Kurodo loves the fans," Urahara said. "Nova what happened?"

"Nothing," Nova said.

Urahara sighed. "And hell froze over," He said walking from Nova's room. Nova looked out the window.

****************************

Ichigo sat on the top bleacher of the football stadium, watching the team practicing and sighed. '_ I shouldn't have quit.... what was I thinking?'_ Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip and stood heading down the bleachers.

"Oi Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the couch.

"Come here,"

He exhaled deeply and walked over to the couch. "Yes?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? You quit," He growled.

"I know," Ichigo said.

"Having second thoughts?" Kenpachi asked hopefully.

"Kinda," Ichigo admitted. "But I don't think I'm gonna rejoin. Sorry coach," He said and left.

Ichigo walked down the street and stopped across the street from Nova's. There were boxes in the back seat and opened trunk of Urahara's SUV and seeing it made Ichigo's chest grow tight. '_ Is he not even going to try? Damnit... '_ Ichigo started to walk to the house, but stopped when the door started to open. He turned quickly and headed down the street.

************************************

"Is this the last box?" Urahara asked.

"Yea," Nova said. He looked out the window and saw Ichigo across the street. "I'll be right back," He ran down the stairs and opened the door, but Ichigo was gone.

"What the hell are you thinking? You shouldn't be running. Your leg is still bad," Urahara said.

Nova gritted his teeth and sighed. "I'm sorry," Nova said. "I thought that I.... never mind,"

"Get in the car," Urahara said and Nova looked at him. Urahara stuffed the last box in the truck and slammed the trunk shut. Nova got into the passenger seat and closed the door as Urahara went to the driver's side and got in. "This is ridiculous, it's gone to far," Urahara started the truck and pulled out of the drive way. He drove down the street and stopped outside of Ichigo's house. "Now, I want you to go talk to him before you leave,"

"No,"

"Nova I'm not suggesting it. I'm telling you," Urahara said. "You're driving me insane. You're moping around and I'm about ready to kick you out,"

"Well I'm leaving this afternoon," Nova said.

Urahara sighed. "Get out of the car and go to the door," He said.

Nova frowned but got out of the truck and went up to the door. He knocked on the door, then stepped back. He put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and looked back at Urahara still sitting at the curb.

The door opened and Nova looked back. It was one of Ichigo's sisters.

"Hey Nova," She said smiling.

"Hi Yuzu," Nova said. "Is Ichigo home?" He asked.

"He hasn't been home all day," Yuzu said. "Should I tell him you came by? He's seemed rather down lately, maybe if you stayed until he got home, he'd be happy,"

"No, don't worry about it," Nova said. "I'm uh moving so I'm not gonna be around," He said.

"Oh, maybe that's he's so down. Did you tell him?" Yuzu asked.

"Yea," Nova looked down. "Bye Yuzu," Nova turned and walked across the lawn and got into the truck. "He's not home, are you happy?"

"No," Urahara said but drove back home.

**-----------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked into the house and Yuzu rushed at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm so sorry," Yuzu said.

"What for?" Ichigo patted his sister's head and she looked up at him.

"Nova's going away," Yuzu said.

"Yea so?" Ichigo asked. "Wait... how do you know?"

"Nova came over to talk to you," Yuzu said.

"He did?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea," Yuzu said. Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

"Shit," Ichigo said. "I'll be back later," He said and rushed back out the door. Ichigo ran down the entire way to Nova's house, but to his horror, the truck that had been packed with Nova's stuff was gone. "No," Ichigo ran to the front door and knocked hard on the door.

It opened, and Nova's little sister stood there.

"Hi Ichigo!" She chirped.

"Where's Nova?" Ichigo asked.

"Him and Dad left half an hour ago," Ririn said.

"What school is he going to?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Ririn said. "He was being really quiet about it. He didn't even tell dad until last night,"

"Does he have his phone?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know if Nova does, but I know Dad always carries his because of work," Ririn said. "Come inside, dad wrote his number down, it's on the counter," She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him into the house. "What did you and Nova fight about?" She asked handing the piece of paper to Ichigo.

"Something stupid," Ichigo said pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

*************************************************

Urahara sighed as his phone started ringing, he handed it to Nova to answer. Nova looked at the number and gritted his teeth. He pushed ignore and closed the phone.

"Who was it?" Urahara asked.

"Nobody," Nova said leaning back in his seat and looked out his window. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Urahara raised an eyebrow and shifted his hands on the steering wheel.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of chapter 14**

Oh the teenage angst, I love it. Anyways, when I first started this story it was only supposed to be a three shot, but look at it now, its my second longest story chapter wise. And has more reviews then any of my other stories. Imagine that. I guess it means that you guys all love teenage angst just as much as I do. Well until next time. Later.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** This chapter is gonna contain some upsetting things, so if you're easily emotional, it might be hard to read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and don't get paid for fics.

**Please Enjoy**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo was depressed to say the least. He had no desire to even get out of his bed in the morning. Summer had gone by so quickly, and fall was here, and along with the cool weather, was the start of his senior year of high school.

Ichigo glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. Not even three a.m. yet but he couldn't sleep. He lifted his class schedule that had been sent to him a few days ago off the nightstand. He stared at it, cursing himself for being so damn sappy and making his classes the same as the ones Nova would've been taking. Now he'd be in these classes, and be reminded daily of Nova.

Ichigo sighed and sat up slowly. He had already gotten out of bed once, deciding to shower, trying to relax himself, but it hadn't helped. Ichigo pulled his watch from the nightstand and put it on his wrist, twisting it until it was upside down then stood. He grabbed the clothes he had set out earlier and changed, tight black jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt with white thick stripes on the sleeves, it also had a hood on it. Ichigo pulled on his socks and slipped his feet into his shoes, then sat back down on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

It had been two months now, nearly three, he should've been over Nova by now, but every stupid little thing he did reminded him of the red head. The other day he went to get ice cream with his family and thought of the first time he and Nova made love, and he had to leave the shop because he didn't want to start crying in front of everyone over something as stupid as ice cream.

Ichigo swallowed, and exhaled deeply, then put his forehead against his knees, rolling it slowly back and forth. '_ I'm such a stupid idiot, I should've known it would all just blow up in my face,'_ He closed his eyes as tears threatened the edges of his vision.

Ichigo had tried calling Nova, but each time he did the same thing happened, his calls were ignored completely. Urahara had given Ichigo the address to Nova's dorm, but when Ichigo went there, Nova didn't answer. Ichigo had even slipped a letter under the door. He felt stupid, trying so hard when it was Nova who should be the one trying. This stupid fight should've never even happened.

Ichigo reached under his bed and pulled out his photo album again and opened it to the front page, a picture of his mother smiled up at him. She had died when he was seven, she had been the center of his entire world, of his whole family's world.

And she was gone.

Ichigo ran his fingers over her picture. "What would you have done mom? What should I have done?" He asked, knowing he'd get no answer.

"I guess I was being stupid again huh? Just like I had been when you got killed," Tears slid down Ichigo's face slowly and he leaned his head against the photo. "If I had just told him about you instead of being so stupid, then maybe we'd still be together, he'd still be here," Ichigo let out a soft sob and covered his head with his arms. "I'm sorry,"

**************************************************************

Nova leaned back in his computer chair, a pen behind his left ear, and his fingers stained with in. Around his green eyes were dark circles, he hadn't slept much, a mix of anxieties and depression. Sitting on his desk was his latest homework assignment, He had started his art major, his secret passion besides music. But Nova wasn't happy with his piece, and there were hundreds of scraps of paper that littered the floor of his dorm to suggest that he hadn't been happy with anything he'd done in a while, and it wasn't pertaining to only his art.

Nova ran ink stained fingers through his hair and let out a tired heavy sigh. He stared at the stack of letters on his bed, wondering how much longer he could keep this up, he didn't even know why he was. He wanted so badly to run back to Ichigo and tell him he was sorry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was ashamed of himself, for acting like he had. It killed him seeing the tear stains on some of the pages, see the shaking in the writing. Ichigo was hurting again, and it was his fault, again.

There was a loud heavy banging on his door.

"Coming," Nova growled, he winced at the pain in his leg, something that had started up again, and went to the door.

He opened it, and was slapped hard across the face for it. He looked down.

"Karin!?" Nova asked.

"I should hit you again!" She snapped glaring up at Nova. She shoved a photo hard against Nova's chest. "That's our mother. She died when Ichigo was nine, and Yuzu and I were four," Karin said.

Nova looked at the photo, Isshin was standing, a large grin on his face, and a daughter on each shoulder. Standing next to him was a very beautiful woman with long wavy hair and the softest smile Nova had ever seen. Standing in front of her, with her hands on his shoulder was a nine year old Ichigo, he too had a big smile on his face, and his orange hair was messier then Nova had ever seen it.

"That was taken three days before she died. Ichigo and her went to the bank, Ichigo had been begging to go with her, wanted to put the money he had saved up in his piggy bank in a account, to save up for college, he used to want to be a a doctor like our dad. A few minutes after they went into the bank, robbers came in, swinging guns around and yelling at everyone to get on the floor," Karin said, her hands were balled into fists and she was starting to shake. "Ichigo dropped his piggy bank he had and scared one of the robbers, who turned and shot, but my mother moved in front of Ichigo, she was shot in the chest," Karin took a deep breath and looked up at Nova. " My mother died in Ichigo's arms, and he blamed himself because she protected him, but it wasn't his fault, he was just a scared little boy who dropped his piggy bank," Karin gritted her teeth, her eyes began to water. " My mother's death anniversary is in three days... My brother is the strongest person I know, and he's falling apart because of you! I hope you're happy!" She snapped and took off running down the hall.

Nova looked down at the photo again and his brow furrowed. "Fuck," Nova closed his eyes.

***********************************

Ichigo sat in the back of his literature class, reading the book assigned, not really listening to the discussion the rest of the class was having. The book he was reading was the one for the second half of the semester, having already finished reading Romeo and Juliet for the first half. He had been far from talkative since he had started school a week ago. He didn't talk to any of his friends, even though most of them tried to talk to him.

"Kurosaki, would you like to participate any?" Ukitake asked and Ichigo looked at him. "We were just trying to decide if Juliet's suicide was really because of true love, or because she didn't want to be alone,"

Ichigo swallowed and closed the book. "If she didn't want to be alone, she shouldn't have gotten into a unrealistic relationship in the first place. She should've just gone through with the planned marriage," Ichigo muttered.

"So you think she killed herself out of actual love?" Ukitake said.

"It's the only thing that will make people that stupid," Ichigo said as the bell rang,

The other students rushed out of the class, but Ichigo took his time, putting his book into his bag.

"Ichigo," Ukitake said as Ichigo started to leave. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Ichigo said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo sat on top of a desk and looked down. "Juliet is an idiot," He said.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Falling so deeply in love with Romeo that she didn't know what to do when he was gone," Ichigo said.

"That's just the way the human heart is Ichigo," Ukitake said. "How's your family?"

"A family," Ichigo said. "My mother's anniversary is in two days. So I'm going to need the work from that day," He added quietly.

"Alright," Ukitake said.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"What would you have done? If you were in Juliet or Romeo's place?" Ichigo asked.

Ukitake frowned. " I don't know. What would you do?" He asked.

"I don't know either," Ichigo lied. '_I'd have died,'_ He thought.

Ukitake sighed and put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Has he called you or anything?" He asked.

Ichigo weakly shook his head no.

"Have you tried to get ahold of him?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo gave a weak nod. "I even went to his dorm, but he didn't answer," Ichigo whispered.

Ukitake sighed. "Keep your chin up Ichigo," He said. "Everything will be alright,"

Ichigo nodded weakly again.

"I'll write you a pass and then you can get to class,"

**************************

Two days past very fast it seemed, and Ichigo watched his father jumping around the living room trying to get the other's excited about their '_picnic_'. A sad smile formed on Ichigo's lips as he watched his dad walk around on his hands, singing the '_Time to Go'_ song he had made up when Ichigo was little. His dad was dressed in the most hideous pink shirt with a ruffle on the front, but Ichigo remembered a picture from when his parents were in high school, and his father was wearing the same shirt, back then it had been cool, and apparently his mother actually liked it on his father. Ichigo knew his father would probably change into something later in the night, something more formal for his mother.

Finally with everything ready, they left.

The walk wasn't that hard or far, except for the big hill right before the graveyard.

His father was still making a fool out of himself, running around his three children, dancing and making stupid remarks, until Karin tripped him and he rolled down the hill screaming at her with pride at her '_Great Trick'._

They set out a blanket in front of the grave so that they could each sit and talk to their mother while the others would go further off to enjoy games or the food they had packed. The twins went first, and Ichigo decided to go for a walk, not wanting to be with his spastically supportive father.

Ichigo put his hands in the pocket of his black jeans, kicking a small stone as he walked through the graveyard, his head kept down. The memory from that day played repeatedly in his mind, the most vidid thing he remembered was the sound of the gun shot, and his mother screaming his name. The rest was like in fast forward, but that seven seconds was so slow.

Ichigo stopped, bending his knees as he perched himself on a wall watching over the grave where his sisters still were. Karin was standing with her hands pressed flat against each other, her eyes closed and a calm expression on her face. For a few minutes Yuzu mirrored her twin's but soon she broke down, sinking down and started to cry. Karin bent down to comfort Yuzu.

Ichigo grimaced, his chest was painfully tight and he looked away and closed his eyes tightly.

Arms wrapped around him slowly, and his back was pulled against a strong chest. Ichigo took a shaking breath and turned so he was sideways against the person, his head resting under their chin.

"I'm so sorry,"

Ichigo gripped his shirt.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away,"

Ichigo fought back tears he knew were coming.

"You were right and I was so wrong Ichigo,"

A strong hand ran down his back, and the tears started.

"I love you, and I can't live without you. Please I'm begging you to take me back even though I don't deserve it,"

"Nova," Ichigo whispered and looked up at the red head.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," Nova said cupping Ichigo's face, his thumbs wiping the tears from Ichigo's cheeks. "I'm so stupid for leaving someone like you,"

Ichigo didn't answer, just rested his head under Nova's and closed his eyes.

Nova didn't push it, knowing that all Ichigo needed now, was a comforting shoulder to cry on.

***********************

Ichigo waited until the rest of his family had returned home before going in front of his mother's grave. He told them he'd be home for dinner.

Nova looked at Karin who glared at him, but gave a slight nod of approval for now. He stayed back as Ichigo stood perfectly still in front of the headstone for the longest time, looking like stone himself.

"Hi mom," Ichigo said slowly bending down so he was eye level with the stone. " It's me," Ichigo's voice wavered slightly and he swallowed, his throat tight. "I miss you," He said placing his fingertips over the name. "It's been a long time hasn't it? You're probably shaking your head and smiling seeing me cry," Ichigo looked down at the ground. "I fell in love... like you told me to mom," He whispered and Nova's chest grew tight and he took a deep breath, feeling like he was suffocating for a minute. "We're both stupid, just like Romeo and Juliet. It was always your favorite love story," Ichigo pulled a small book from his pocket, it was Romeo and Juliet and he set it against the stone. "You said that I'd understand one day, why Juliet did what she did," Ichigo smiled at the memory of his younger-self yelling at his mom about how Juliet was stupid, then his mother smiling and telling him someday he'd understand.

Nova moved closer, and Ichigo glanced at him, but nodded. Nova knelt down next to him.

"This is Nova," Ichigo said. "He's my Romeo...." Ichigo looked down and sniffed, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I never told him about you, I was afraid to, I didn't know if you'd approve, but I think I know you would. I wish you could meet him,"

Nova wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and Ichigo leaned against him.

" I thought about you a lot lately, trying to figure out what you'd tell me to do, but I think I know," Ichigo said. "I love you mom," He ran his fingers over the name on the grave then stood. Nova stood slowly and looked down at Ichigo.

Ichigo took a deep breath and took Nova's hands, intertwining their fingers together. Ichigo slowly looked up.

"There are a million things I want to say to you right now," Ichigo said. "But for right now, I just want you to stay with me,"

"I'll do whatever you want me to," Nova said.

Ichigo stepped forward and rested his head against Nova's chest, still holding his hands tightly. Nova kissed the top of Ichigo's head, the rested his cheek against it.

"I love you more then anything in this world Ichigo," Nova said.

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered back after a few seconds.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to make up for hurting you so much," Nova let go of Ichigo's hands and wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "You'd better start with my family, they're pissed at you,"

"What about you?" Nova asked.

Ichigo pulled away and looked up at Nova. "We'll talk about us later,"

Nova nodded. "Let's get you home," He said wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and him home.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

It's not over yet, there's still more to come, so stick around.

Thanks For Reading

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo was sitting on his bed, Nova standing against the opposite wall. They'd been silent since they left the cemetery, they had been silent at dinner. The tension was unbearable.

Neither knew what to say, afraid if they said the wrong thing, they'd never fix their relationship.

Nova had his arms crossed over his chest, was biting his bottom lip, had his eyes pointed towards the floor, and his head hanging.

Ichigo was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms resting against his uneasy stomach. His eyes were closed and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Finally Nova took a deep breath, and plunged headfirst. "Ichigo, I-" Nova closed his mouth and his brow furrowed. "I was a complete idiot," He said. "I never thought about it.... It's just you never brought up your mom and I thought- " Nova ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think actually. I just thought your mom like ran out on you guys or something,"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "My mom would never turn her back on us," Ichigo whispered. "No matter what we did, I could kill a million people, and she'd still love me... she wouldn't be proud but she'd never leave me," His brow furrowed and he rested his head between his knees. "I should've just told you instead of running off, but I thought that you would come see me... Why.... why didn't you?" Ichigo looked up at Nova.

"I don't know," Nova said. "Everyday I stared at your number on my phone for over an hour, but I couldn't bring myself to push call. I drove by your house a couple of times. I think... I just got scared,"

"Of what?" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"That us being together was a good thing," Nova said.

Ichigo looked up at him. "Why would that scare you?" He asked. "Why of all the things in the world that could scare you about a relationship... Why is it being good the thing that makes you run off with your tail between your legs!"

"Because the closer you get to something, the more it hurts when they pull away," Nova said. "I thought that I'd get so close to you and that I'd love you so much that when we did break up, I wouldn't know what to do with myself,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "How do you know we'd even break up?" He asked. "For all you know, we could've been together until we died,"

Nova laughed hollowly, and Ichigo flinched. "We're not old Ichigo. You're seventeen, I'm eighteen, how do you even know you'd be gay in three years? How do you know that in six months, you won't want to leave me, because you found out that this isn't all you thought it'd be, that I'm not the person you want to spend the rest of your li-"

"Because I love you!" Ichigo snapped. "Because when you wouldn't call, or see me, I thought that I was dying, I wanted to die," Ichigo looked away. "When you were in the hospital, I was so scared. When we first started going out, I'd never felt like that before, when you held me, I was in heaven. But when you wouldn't even l-look at me...." Ichigo's voice gave out. "Damnit Nova, why can't you just understand that?"

"I do... but I wish I didn't," Nova said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's not logical," Nova said.

"It doesn't have to be Nova," Ichigo said. "Stop thinking about what could go wrong, and see what's right about it. When has love ever been logical? In real life or movies or books? When has love ever made any sense?"

Nova looked up at Ichigo. "I need it to make sense," He said.

"Why Nova?" Ichigo asked shaking his head. "Can't you just accept that we're in love? Can't you just love me?"

"I do," Nova said.

"Then what's the problem? If you feel anything like what I do.... Nova, you can't want to give this up," Ichigo said.

Nova swallowed and closed his eyes. He slowly sank to the floor. "I do love you Ichigo," He said. "But I prepared myself for you to just get tired of me in a few months, and go back to normal, forget that I ever existed. The longer we were together, the more afraid I got. When we had that fight I just thought... it was a good time to break it off. It hurt so much... but I thought that you'd be okay. Because I thou-.... I thought that someone else would take my place and you'd be happy again," Nova was staring at the floor. "I never thought we'd make it, that we'd even get half as close as we have. We are so different from each other, I just thought we'd end it mutually,"

Ichigo shook his head, and climbed off his bed. He walked over to Nova and knelt next to him. "Why didn't you ever bring it up? When you saw I wasn't gonna leave you?" Ichigo put his hand on Nova's cheek.

"What would you have said when I told you I thought you'd be a cold hearted bastard that dragged me around?" Nova asked.

Ichigo chuckled. "That I thought you were an idiot, and you worry to much," He said and Nova looked at him. Ichigo sighed, and sat against Nova, and rested his head on the red head's shoulder.

Nova sighed and leaned his head over Ichigo's and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," He finally said.

"Me too," Ichigo said.

************************************************************

They were both walking on eggshells. It was killing Nova.

It had been a month since they got back together, and the most that they did was hold hands while Nova drove Ichigo to school, then back home.

Nova knew it was his fault, this whole stupid mess was his fault, and he was beating himself up for it.

"You're really quite today," Ichigo said glancing from the passenger seat at Nova.

"Just thinking," Nova said.

"What about?" Ichigo asked.

"Us," Nova said as he pulled into the driveway of Ichigo's house.

Ichigo nodded. "What about us?" He asked.

"I love you," Nova said. "I know after what we've been through, it's lost some of it's meaning, but I do love you, more then ever,"

Ichigo looked down. "I love you too," He said and reached for the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yea," Nova said then watched as Ichigo disappeared into his house.

Nova took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes before pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

"How was it?" Urahara asked, watching Nova walk down the hallway, then up the stairs without a word. "That bad?"

Nova closed the door to his room and laid on his bed heavily. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

**-------**

Ichigo watched from the living room window as Nova leaned back defeatedly in his seat, then after a few minutes drive off.

Ichigo sighed, and let the curtain fall back into place then went into the kitchen where his sisters were sitting doing their homework.

"You gonna keep running away?" Karin asked and Ichigo looked at her. "Has he kissed you again?"

"No," Ichigo said.

"Are you gonna kiss him?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Karin, hush," Ichigo said, his cheeks tinting pink.

Yuzu snickered. "Come on, stop beating around the bush," Karin said.

"Shush," Ichigo said grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and headed up the stairs.

"I didn't go yell at him so you could chicken out!" Karin said.

Ichigo stopped and walked down the stairs. "You did what?"

"I went and yelled at him because of how emo you were being. So just suck it up already. It's been a month and you're both hopelessly in love and being stupid," Karin said.

"It's not that easy Karin," Ichigo said.

"Explain it then," Karin said.

"He hurt me," Ichigo said. "I want to be with him, I'm just not sure I'm ready to be that close right now,"

"It's just a kiss Ichigo," Karin said. "You need that to make sure things can be alright,"

Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"I made her watch Dr. Phil," Yuzu said.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Well thanks," He said and went up to his room.

He picked up his phone and called Nova.

_" 'Lo?"_

"Hey, were you sleeping?" Ichigo asked.

"_It's alright Ichigo,"_ Nova said.

Ichigo smiled nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.

_"No, why?"_

"Do you want to come over for dinner? It'll just be the two of us," Ichigo pulled on his pant leg. "My sisters are going over to a friend's, and my dad has to work late,"

_"I'd love to," _ Nova said.

Ichigo smiled again. "Great, come over around five? I'll rent a movie or something,"

"_Alright,"_

Ichigo bit his lip. "I love you Nova," He said.

_"I love you to Ichigo," _

"See you tomorrow," Ichigo said.

_"Bye,"_

"Bye," Ichigo said blushing, and hung up.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End Chapter 16**

Short chapter, sorry.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks For Reading


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I had a lot of muse from '_Whatever It Takes'_ a song by Lifehouse. Its a wonderful song, and is really fitting for this chapter, so I suggest getting the song or listening to it on youtube while you read this chapter. Also I got muse from '_In the Middle'_ by Theory of a Deadman, another wonderful song.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** **SLASH!!!!!! **Clear enough? No underaged or other wise immature readers!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Please Enjoy**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ichigo set the table carefully, he was nervous, his hands were lightly shaking. The food he had made was sittin in the oven to keep warm. Nova would be over soon, Ichigo was more nervous now then when he had asked Nova to spend the weekend with him when he was ready to have sex for the first time.

Ichigo took a few deep calming breaths and looked at the clock, it was ticking painfully slow. His heart was doing the opposite, beating painfully fast.

The front door opened and Ichigo looked into the living room. He watched as Nova toed off his shoes.

"Hey," Nova said, smiling nervously.

"Hi," Ichigo went over and pressed his lips to Nova's cheek carefully. Nova placed his hands on Ichigo's upper arm, not tightly, he just didn't want Ichigo to pull away yet.

"God I missed you so much," Nova said, his voice sounded strained and painful.

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on Nova's shoulder.

"We're gonna fix it," Ichigo promised.

"Ichigo... we can never be what we were," Nova said.

Ichigo tensed gripping Nova's sweater.

"We're going to be something much more then that," Nova finished, his lips against Ichigo's ear. "I'm not going to hold anything back, and I don't want you to hold anything back either. I want you to tell me everything about you, and I'll do the same,"

Ichigo carefully slid his hands up Nova's chest to wrap his arms around Nova's shoulders. "I'd like that," Ichigo said.

**********************

Their dinner was spent talking quietly, sharing stories about their lives before they met each other; Ichigo talked about his mother, Nova talked about his parents.

They talked about simple things, ones that had been forgotten in their angst filled teenage minds that were trying to push themselves together.

After dinner, they sat on the couch and watched a movie, talking through most of it, their hands were clasped tightly together between them.

Nova pulled their clasped hands up, and pressed his lips to Ichigo's knuckles. Ichigo looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Thanking God," Nova said quietly, Ichigo's knuckles still pressed to his lips.

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

Nova looked at Ichigo, then leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against Ichigo's. "That you still love me," Nova said placing his free hand on Ichigo's neck, and pressed their foreheads together. "I should've never let you walk out that night," He muttered.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have walked out," Ichigo whispered. He could feel his eyes starting to tear and he bit his lip.

"You had the right to be angry, I shouldn't have tried to use you like that Ichigo. You're to important to just use like that and I was being very stupid," Nova kissed Ichigo's hair then nuzzled into it.

They fell asleep together on the couch, Ichigo laying with his head on Nova's chest. Nova laying on his back, Ichigo laying on his stomach. Nova's arms wrapped protectively around Ichigo's waist.

Nova had been awake for a few hours now, but hadn't moved. He just watched Ichigo's sleeping face, enjoying the feeling of the other's body against him, missing how it felt when they had slept naked together. Nothing was like that intimate feeling. Nova reached up and brushed Ichigo's hair from his face.

"I never knew how much I loved you, until I was apart from you. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt helpless and trapt," Nova admitted to his sleeping lover. " I felt like I was drowning on air," He sighed and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead.

"You're not the only one," Ichigo whispered, not opening his eyes. " I was like Juliet, the thought of being in a world with out you in it was unbearable, I was dying without you,"

Nova closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo. "I'm so sorry,"

"Stop apologizing," Ichigo said. "It's behind us now. We're not going to look back on it. We're going to move on, and be happy together," Ichigo finally opened his eyes and looked up at Nova.

"Okay," Nova said quietly.

"I love you Nova," Ichigo said.

"I love you too," Nova said. Ichigo shifted and pressed his lips against Nova's, closing his eyes. Nova returned the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned as Nova nibbled his bottom lip, and opened his mouth for Nova's tongue to move in.

Nova sighed moving his tongue over every inch of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gripped Nova's shirt tightly as they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily.

*******************************************

**~~~Six Months Later~~~**

Ichigo sighed, shifting lightly in his chair.

Nova glanced at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking," Ichigo said and smiled.

"About what?" Nova asked moving closer to Ichigo.

"Stuff," Ichigo answered making Nova raise an eyebrow.

"What stuff?" Nova asked.

Ichigo just grinned and stood up. "Stuff stuff," He said heading for the stairs.

"What?" Nova got up to follow.

"Y'know, stuff," Ichigo shrugged walking up the stairs.

'_I wonder if he's swinging his hips like that on purpose...'_ Nova blinked and looked up at Ichigo's head, and saw the younger teen was looking over his shoulder with a shit eating grin. "You mi-"

Ichigo dashed up the remaining stairs and Nova followed. When they got into Ichigo's room, Nova grabbed him, they stumbled and fell on the bed with Ichigo straddling Nova's hips. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked down at Nova.

"It's been six months," Ichigo said. "Thats longer then when we first started dating,"

"Wait... what are you trying to say?" Nova asked.

Ichigo leaned down and captured Nova's lips lightly. "That I love you, and I am ready," He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked.

Ichigo answered by sitting back up and pulling his shirt over his head. Nova couldn't help but groan as he watched the way Ichigo's lithe muscle shifted when he pulled his shirt off. Nova pushed himself up, and put his hands on Ichigo's sides and took a dusky nipple into his mouth and sucked it until it turned hard. Ichigo shivered and moaned putting his hands on Nova's shoulders.

Nova licked across Ichigo's chest and took his other nipple. Ichigo moaned again, and began to unbutton Nova's shirt, then push it off his shoulders. Nova shook his arms out of his shirt before flipping them both over so Ichigo was laying on his back. Nova trailed kisses down Ichigo's pale chest, stopping at his navel where he dipped his tongue in. Ichigo made a soft sound between a moan and a sigh and tangled the fingers of one hand into Nova's hair. Nova unbuttoned Ichigo's pants, and slid them off. He kissed Ichigo's erection through his boxers making Ichigo let out a low long moan.

Nova pulled off Ichigo's boxers, and kissed down his left thigh, then up his right.

"Nova," Ichigo breathed and Nova kissed up his stomach and took Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo kissed him back heatedly for a while, then pulled away to reach into the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed. Nova kissed Ichigo's shoulder waiting for him to lay back again. When Ichigo did, he placed a small bottle in Nova's hand with a blush. Nova pressed his lips to Ichigo's again, opening the bottle and pouring the lube onto his fingers. He moved them between Ichigo's legs to his puckered hole and swirled one around before pushing in.

Ichigo's breath hitched and he nipped Nova's bottom lip. Nova moved his finger slowly around for a while, then added a second. Ichigo moaned and gripped the sheets tightly.

Nova used his other hand to rub Ichigo's cock slowly, distracting him from the pain while he moved his fingers around, trying to find Ichigo's prostate. When he did Ichigo moaned loudly, pressing back against Nova's fingers. Nova smiled and sucked on Ichigo's neck, and added a third finger, Ichigo didn't have time to register pain because Nova found his prostate quickly, and Ichigo began rocking his hips back against Nova's fingers.

"C-come on Nova," Ichigo said. "I'm ready," He gritted his teeth to bite back a moan.

Nova had groaned at Ichigo's words and pulled his fingers from Ichigo and grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed the clear gel into his hand and slathered it over his straining cock, trying not to moan at the feeling of his own hand. He moved quickly between Ichigo's legs and pushed in. Both of them moaned loudly. Nova leaned his head down and rested it on Ichigo's chest which was rising and falling rapidly as Ichigo panted for breath. Nova closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Ichigo around him.

"I love you," Nova said.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Nova's waist. "I love you too," Ichigo said.

Nova lifted himself onto his hands and knees and began thrusting. After shifting twice he had Ichigo writhing again, crying out and moaning. Ichigo rocked his hips back against Nova's his hands over his head to grip the headboard. Nova leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips in a hot messy passionate kiss which was more tongue then anything else.

Nova reached between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's sweeping cock and began pumping it in time with his thrust.

Ichigo cried out throwing his head back against the pillow. He breathed Nova's name repeatedly and screamed when he came.

Nova moaned, his thrusts loosing their fast hard rhythm and he arched into Ichigo when he came, groaning Ichigo's name. His body was shaking and he carefully lowered himself onto Ichigo. Both of them just lay, trying to catch their breaths and to get their burning bodies to cool.

"If sex is that good after not touching each other for six months.... maybe we should wait seven months more often," Ichigo said laughing breathlessly.

"That's evil," Nova said lifting his head to look at Ichigo. "I never want to go without touching you for more then a few days again," Nova kissed Ichigo's chest. "I love you,"

Ichigo smiled and ran shaking fingers through Nova's red hair. "I love you too," He said.

Nova shifted carefully, and slid his softened cock from Ichigo who cringed slightly. "Sorry," He muttered and kissed Ichigo's temple before lifting his shirt off the floor and cleaned Ichigo and himself off before tossing it back on the floor.

" S'okay," Ichigo said tiredly. He rolled on his side as Nova laid on his back and shifted until his head was resting on Nova's chest. Nova's arm wrapped around him.

"I love you Ichigo," Nova said again.

Ichigo chuckled tiredly. "I love you too Nova,"

Nova kissed the top of Ichigo's hair and sighed happily.

**The End**

That's right folks, it's the end of Black Velvet. I hope that you've all enjoyed the fic.

Please Leave Lots of Reviews and Comments

Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
